New Changes
by HiddenName
Summary: {Rewrite of New Life} This story centers around a 12 year old girl name Raven Phantomhive. The daughter of Vincent and Racheal Phantomhive, sibling of Ciel Phantomhive. She is in contract with Sebastian but isn't that dependable of him like her brother Ciel. Although, there is a secret behind the girl who knows all. What may the secret be?
1. Raven Phantomhive

_**RE-EDIT**_

 _ **From the small description, you can obviously tell that this story was made already and I stopped it for reasons. 1. I wasn't interested in the story anymore. Don't get me wrong. I love Black Butler. I mean who doesn't. 2. My character was way too based of like Ciel. The reason for that was because I read so many stories about twins, and the Phantomhive twins were exactly like. I loved those stories and wish to create my own from those.**_

 _ **Over the months, however, I realized that wasn't fun at all and it was just another copy of a character. If anyone here is thinking of writing a story, please take my advice and don't copy any of the characters. You will have more fun by just making your own character, own personality, look, and own story. I made those mistakes and if you read my Vampire Knight story, that isn't rewritten. You will completely understand. I regret making a copy of Yuki. *sigh***_

 _ **Anyway, this story is a rewritten of my old story. New Life. Unfortunately, I believe changing the title was the best option. The reason... if the title doesn't line up with the story then it will make no sense in my opinion. Thank you for reading this long passage of my reasoning and understanding of why I'm rewriting it. Enjoy the story and everyone have great day. *bows***_

 _ **I do not own Kuroshitsuji**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 ** _The Introduction of Raven_**

That dream... A man with glowing pink eyes, a slit in his pupils like a cat irritated. That smirk that is crueler and seductive. He stretches his hand out to you, playing with you to see if you will take it or die instead. If you accept his help, you will admit defeat but if you don't then it is the end of your life. In the end, you lose. The demon... is waiting. The demon always watches. And the demon wants your soul.

 _"What path will you choose, my lords?"_

...

The bright sun was shining on my eyes, making it harder to ignore the bright light. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to have all my senses awaken. I slowly moved into a sitting position with a few strands of my long, dark navy hair falling to my face. My simple night shirt was big enough to cover my thighs but not long enough to cover my bare legs. My attention was to the window showing the morning light. I was never a morning person, and having the sun shinning on me was a crueler wake up call then having Sebastian or Meyrin waking me up.

"It's morning..." I spoke regrettably, grumbling under my breath.

After my grumbling, I heard a knock on my door that was brought to my immedate attention.

"My lady, may I come in?"

This voice couldn't be anyone but my personal maid, Meyrin. Despite my comfort of the bed, I had to get up and open the door for her to enter. As promised for Meyrin being my personal maid. She was wearing her simple maid outfit always clean and wrinkle free, her hair always up, and no glasses. Her eyes were so beautiful that I could not understand why Ciel would want to hide it with those hideous glasses that always cracks. Her eyes connect with mine with a bit of softness. I open the door wide for her, allowing her to enter. She bowed and entered the room, heading straight towards the closet to pick out a green dress with brown boots and a blue tie. Obviously trying to have me matching with Ciel.

 _I suppose Ciel is awake and eating already._

"A t-shirt again my lady. You do know that is very unlady like to do it here?" Meyrin starts up the conversation.

My reply was only a simple I know and closing the door after watching her pick out my clothes for the day. Meyrin has asked me that question for the thousands time. I know that it is disrespectful of a lady to show her bare legs. If it was shown for a lady to show any skin in public, she would be considered a prostitute or a slut. It does not matter the age for women. Meyrin tries her hardest to get me to wear a nightgown but I get so hot and it is uncomfortable for skin.

"How are your eyes Meyrin?" I ask changing the subject.

She looks up at me with a small smile replying, "They are perfectly fine. I take them off at night as ordered madam."

Even though she follow my orders. It does not change that Sebastian has more control of her than I do. He is the head servant and can order my maid to do as he wishes. This annoys me but slightly my fault since it was also my decision for him to be the head. She puts on my clothes, hair brushed, tied into big tails, and curls on the bottom ends of my hair. My hair was ridiculous long because Ciel refused for me to cut my hair.

"Finish my lady," She says stepping back.

I looked at my reflection satisfied with the results she has made. She always did a good job with my hair.

"It's time to eat my lady," Meyrin stated, bowing.

She opens the door for me. I exit out the room walking down stairs with Meyrin behind. Before she open the door to the dining room, she pulled out her glasses and put them back on. Meyrin must have noticed my disappointment in those glass.

"Forgive me my lady, but it was Ciel who gave it to me," She tries to explain.

I raised my hand stopping her from explaining any further, "I understand Meyrin. I hate those glasses that can damage your eyes."

"I understand mistress," She looks down sadly.

In seconds, she returned to the familiar Meyrin that everyone knows. She opens the door for me to enter. My eyes scanned the room to see Ciel, Finny and Bard. Ciel was eating at the very end of the table and their was a plate next to him. That was my spot that I would always sit every morning.

"Good morning Mistress!" Bard and Finny shouted happily.

I smiled gently to them, nodding my head in greeting. I walked over to Ciel to kiss him on the cheek as our usual greeting.

"Good morning Raven," Ciel greeted, not connecting his eyes with me.

"Good morning big brother," I sit on my spot on the table to begin eating Sebastian's wonderful cooking skills.

 _My name is Raven Phantomhive. The youngest and only daughter to the Racheal and Vincent Phantomhive. I was suppose to be remain secret from the public. Unfortunately, unfortunate circumstance made my presence known to London of my existence._

My eyes took notice of Finny continuously rubbing his head with dry tears at the corner of his eyes. Finny is our gardener. The poor boy was found by Sebastian. He was experimented on to reveal of his incredible strength. Then, there was Bard. His knowledge on weapons and explosives is quite impressive. He was in the war and seem to be the only survive. Unfortunately, he is known as the chef in this building. The man cannot cook because he will explode everything.

My gaze went to Ciel as he read the papers and ate one of his scones. Sebastian storms in the room with the doors connecting the wall, giving a loud bang. I will admit that he is a handsome man. He can make any girl beg to his whim. He was staring at the three servants with anger.

"Finny has the weeding been done in the inner garden? Meyrin have the sheets been washed? Bard, were you not supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner?" All of his questions made them flinch and sweat drop, "Tanaka..." He glance at Tanaka drinking his tea. He sighs letting him do as he wishes to look back at the three, "If you have to be lazing around. Get back to work!" He shouts having Meyrin, Bard, and Finny run out of the door.

Meyrin runs past me for me to stare at her back. This is an example of when Sebastian can command my maid to do something. I sighed sadly for Ciel to chuckle at my expression. He knows how much I dislike Sebastian ordering my personal maid, because it is always a game between us. Sebastian always win, meaning Ciel always win. I heard Ciel's chuckle to cross my arms and puff my cheeks.

"Come now sister. Do not get so upset over something that I always win at," Ciel sarcastically says.

"Its the fact that you always wins that makes me upset. It's not fair Ciel. You always win," I replied, acting like the bratty sister.

Ciel continues to chuckle at my bratty attitude to stand up and kiss my cheek. Even with his short temper, he always seems to be patient with my bratty side. After all, we went through that horrible experience. We are all that we have now.

"As much as I enjoy seeing this childish side of you sister. I do have work that must be done. Be good and finish your own paperwork," Ciel suggested, walking out of the room.

I stand up flabbergasted at how he is treating me shouting, "I'm not a doll Ciel! Stop acting like your so much better me!"

The only response I got was Ciel's laughter in the hallways. Ciel has left me in the room with Sebastian. Unlike Ciel, I don't order Sebastian as much as he does. My reasoning is working hard by yourself without having others do that for me. It was thanks to one of my Aunts that had me believe in those reasoning. My thoughts were interrupted when I took notice of Ciel's empty plate and messy at that too.

I put hands on my hips in disappointment, "Ciel made such a big mess. Unbelievable," I spoke to myself to clean up his side. "He is suppose to be the Earl Phantomhive but is a messy eater."

A gloved hand stopped me from grabbing another plate to look up at the owner. He had a closed eye smile while speaking to me in a soft, angelic voice.

"My lady, you do not need to get your hands dirty. Let me take care of this mess."

My eyes widen as I quickly removed my hand from his hold. The hand he was touching felt like it was burning and it was getting warmer the more he touched it. I looked away from his shock expression.

"Of course. My apologize Sebastian. I'll be off then so you may do your job," I responded to run out of the room. "Call me if I'm needed for something."

I run off to my study room and slammed the door behind me to take a relief breathe. His touches felt weird under my skin. My body would shiver and my heart would beat at a fast pace. I couldn't understand it but I know for certain that I am not attractive to him. He must be doing something.

 _Why does he always do that?_

* * *

As the clock kept ticking, I did some of the paper work that was giving to me. My eyes were starting to hurt from reading so many papers. I stretch my soar muscles and stand up taking a break from these papers. I looked out my window to see the beautiful blue sky and the birds flying.

 _So pretty..._

My expression sadden as memories of screams, flames, and the amount of tears that was shed on that day.

"It's been three years..." I whispered to myself, "I can still remember the smell, Ciel's scream, the heat, the building crumbling... Ciel..."

I closed my eyes remembering Ciel and I holding hands on that cold day, shouting and screaming, reaching for someone to save us, and meeting... him. His signature smirk and his pink eyes staring right at me. Those eyes... those eyes that are coming closer and closer...

"My lady."

A knock at my door stopped me from going further to my thoughts. I stared at the door, unsure if someone was actually talking.

"My lady."

I walked towards the door opening it, seeing Sebastian with a smile on his face and showing a tea cart. "I've prepared tea for you mi'lady. Have you finished your work?"

I shook my head to smile softly in return, "I was only taking a small break. I was hoping to see the garden."

Sebastian look sad at my response to sigh and rub his head, "I apologize. But now isn't a good time to see the garden. Finnian has made a mess with the garden. And your brother is with our guest currently."

"Oh, is Ciel okay?" I asked, tilting my head with my hair swaying with the movement.

Sebastian was preparing tea while in the hallway as I realized that I didn't have him enter the room. I moved out of the way and open the door a bit wider. He moved the cart inside, closing the door after he enters.

"It appears that your brother and Sir Clause..."

I interrupted for my voice to go into high pitch from happiness smiling widely, "Clause is here?!"

Sebastian was taken by surprise from my abrupt leaving of the room and enter the courtyard to see Ciel and Clause. They both took notice of me for Clause to smile widely and rush over to give me a hug.

"Raven! My girl! It has been a long time. Look at how much you have grown," Clause commented.

I giggled, embarrassed and appreciative of the compliment replying, "Thank you Clause. It has been a while. Ciel is so mean. He hasn't told me that you were arriving today. I was told my servant moments ago."

Clause and I both looked at Ciel for he looked away from us sweating. He knew what he has done and knew that I wouldn't be happy about it. Luckily Sebastian isn't a liar and can't keep secrets from me, his other master.

"Ciel, you and I will have talk later about this but right now," I focused on Clause to smile widely, "You have to tell me everything about your travels. You promised the next time you would visit."

Clause was full of laughter as he proceed to talk and was a gentlemen to have me sit to my familiar spot with Ciel.

After our talk Sebastian began the food. It seemed like today was going to be Japanese food. Dinner today is Donburi. Sebastian was being over exaggerating with the food by telling the story of Donburi, and seeing Clause expression made everything worth it. I chuckled happily from Clause happiness from eating something besides Italian food. The food was delicious.

I continue eating my food to distract myself from the things going around me, but ears picked up on Meyrin heavy breathing. She was walking weirdly and the wine she was carrying was spilling on the table cloth. I was going to stop her but Sebastian took action more quickly. He quickly removed the table cloth without Clause noticed and no spill on his clothing. The only way to notice that the table cloth was removed without thinking it was your imagination is the feel of the wind or the water swaying slightly. Clause stopped his eating to take of the table looking different.

"Where did the table cloth?" Clause asked surprised.

"There was a small stain on the cloth, so I had it removed. Please don't pay mind to it," Ciel replies with a smirk on his face.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you. Please enjoy your meal to your leisure," Sebastian bows apologetically.

"I must say, your butler is quite skillful," Clause compliment.

Ciel chuckle, "Skillful?" He smirked to look at Clause, "Since he is my servant, it's only natural for him to able to do that sort of thing."

Clause laughed, "That's so strict. But surely in England, even if you're strict to that extent, the extraordinary talent he possesses should certainly still be there, correct?" He ask.

"Naturally. But I didn't hire him just for the food," Ciel replied, confusing his guest. "I... I still haven't tasted sweets more delicious that Sebastian's."

I smiled at his response for the desert to arrive quickly. The dinner was a success and seeing Clause was great but... My eyes took notice of a shadow figure on the roof of our manor and quickly vanish before Sebastian can notice.

* * *

 **After Dinner**

Ciel and Clause continued talking but I took my leaving by giving Ciel a kiss on his cheek and one last hug to Clause. I entered my study room to see that the moon was shinning on a letter on my desk. My eyes narrowed to grab hold of the letter, undoing the seal, and reading the paper. Every word had my anger rise more and more, and feeling my eyes burn. I ripped the letter into scraps and walk towards the window, facing my reflection. My normal navy blue eyes became a darker shade.

 _Honestly, these reapers are becoming more destructive and careless as the days goes on._

I stared up at the moon with a dark smirk on my face.

"Prepare for the punishment you are going to have. My reaper in bloody red. Grell Sutcliff."

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. For some of you that have read the old story, you can obviously tell that I dramatically changed the story, and hopefully I improved as well. I'm gonna have this story seem like a mystery for how she got in the world of the Kuroshitsuji._**

 ** _Also, I am going to change Meyrin when she is with Raven. As I'm watching the anime again. I honestly love Meyrin. She is just adorable, sweet, and so funny. I mean, who wouldn't want an assassin as there personal maid. That is so cool right? Please forgive me if you guys are huge fans of Meyrin and dislike this new look of Meyrin to Raven._**

 ** _Until Next Time_**


	2. Lizzie's Party

_**RE-EDIT**_

 _ **Hey guys. So now I'm going to do Lizzie's party chapter in the manga. I currently want to start straight from the manga, and not the anime this time. I believe that manga is better than the anime because of the details. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Black Butler**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _Lizzie's Party_

Another morning, another day. The day was beautiful with the same birds singing their tune and Finny working around the garden. While Ciel and Sebastian were getting a new cane because of Finny's strength. I decided to help around Finny with the garden.

Finny was adorable but his strength was different set back for his job. He screamed loudly for me to witness a tree was snapped in half. This reminds me of how he broke Ciel's cane and Sebastian fury on him.

"I did it agaaaiiinnn!" Finny whines with teary eyes, "Sebastian was really mad when I broke the cane yesterday... He is gonna be angry again..."

I patted Finny's back as he cries his heart out, "It is alright Finny. Please do not worry about it. For now, let us get rid of this tree and put bushes or flowers in that spot instead."

Finny nodded his head from my order to walk sadly to the tree but the sounds of footsteps caught our attention. We looked over at the culprit when green eyes was clear in my vision.

"E... Elizabeth!?" I shouted surprised from her hug.

She giggled happily, still squeezing the life out of, "Raven, how many times must I tell you to call me Lizzie?" I was going to open my mouth to respond but she cut me off, "Now is not the time for asking questions Raven. We must hurry and set up for the party!"

Elizabeth pulls me to the manor along with a passed out Finny.

 _What party?!_

* * *

In 10 minutes, the manor wasn't dark and ominous like Ciel had wanted, but became more girly with sparkles and shine in every corner.

Only little girls of the age 3 would think this is a dreamland, but not for our lovely guest who invited themselves in. Bard was wearing a baby hat and a bib. His face was blue and his expression was unbelievably exhausted. Finny was wearing a bunny ears with the paws. It suit him quiet well for his adorable features. Meyrin was wearing her usual maid outfit. Lucky for her.

While they run out of the room, hearing the welcome voices of Sebastian and Ciel. Elizabeth was working on my dress and have me change in a different room. This dress was in complete white that represent a bride. I'm unsure why Elizabeth wants me to wear white, but I think its because all of my outfits are dark colors. Well, I need to satisfy my cousin this time again.

"What is with that appearance, you two?"

That voice must be Sebastian from the entrance hall. The three servants were crying and shouting angrily at them.

"Go ask that crazy girl!" Bard shouting.

Their footsteps were coming to the room, peaking through the door. At the same time as I exited from my changing room. The dress was longer on the back then the front, the lace was hard on my back, and the sleeves were long to cover the back of my wrist. Elizabeth screamed of joy seeing my outfit to run towards me and gave me deathly hug.

"Raven! You look so adorable! I knew that having you in all white would be perfect. You look absolutely beautiful," Elizabeth compliments over and over.

I sweat-drop to gently pull Elizabeth off of me to smile kindly at her, "Thank you Elizabeth but this dress can be stained far too easily. Also, what did grandmother say about you coming here by yourself?"

She waved her hand off to giggle, "Don't worry. I sneak out to see you and Ciel. Oh where on earth is..." She cut herself of when looking at the door and seeing Ciel. "Ciel!"

She shouted running to the door and tackle him a hug and showering him with compliments. His back was my cracking sounds from her iron grip. Thankfully Sebastian kept her distracted to let him go and regain his breath. I walked over to Ciel patting his head softly and kissing his cheek to calm him down. He connect his eyes with mine for me to smile at him. He took notice of my outfit for a soft blush to stain his cheeks.

"Raven, you look like a bride wearing that," Ciel compliments.

I smile at the compliment to look at the conversation between Sebastian and Elizabeth.

"Sebastian, good day~!" Elizabeth greets happily.

"It's been a while since I've laid eyes on you," Sebastian greeted back, bowing to her.

"I have a souvenir for you, too~!" Elizabeth stated suddenly.

Sebastian's eyes widen and sweat drop as Elizabeth put a pink hat on him, bringing his face into a display with flowers on the side, and strawberries at the ends. While Elizabeth was complimenting Sebastian's new hat, the servants, including myself and Ciel, were laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe. Sebastian glared at the servants, bringing them into their final blow on the ground with a sword through them. I continue chuckling while Ciel coughed calming himself down.

"More importantly, Lizzy," Ciel spoke up from his fits of laughter, "Why did you sneak out? Grandmother will be worried.

Elizabeth quickly hugged Ciel, rubbing her cheek against his replying, "I wanted to see you both silly! Do not worry. One of my servants will tell Grandmother."

Ciel questioned her sense of judgment while Bard quietly walked over to Sebastian, watching Elizabeth hug Ciel to death.

"Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?" Bard asked Sebastian pointing at Elizabeth.

I was watching Ciel and Elizabeth hugging each other, standing next to Sebastian listening in their conversation.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's Fiancee," Sebastian reply making the three servants shout in surprise, "By nature, there are many with fiancees in the English royal family. Count Phantomhive is no exception. The young master has a fiancee too. If a wife of the royal family is not of the royal family, they cannot become part of it. Miss Elizabeth is acceptable as she is the daughter of the marquee." Sebastian explained even further.

Ciel walked over to me and Sebastian sighing, "Sebastian, contact-"

Ciel was cut off as Elizabeth pulled him to the main room, where everything was decorated in pink, ribbons, bunnies, and now bears. Basically, a lot of frilly things that Ciel and I do not like. Ciel was losing color while I was just checking out the area of our mansion.

"That's right!" Elizabeth clapped her hands smiling widely at Ciel, "Hey Ciel since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this. Let's have a dance party today! I'll dance with my fiancee as an escort."

Ciel flinched from the word dancing while I walked up to the stairs speaking up, "That is a wonderful idea Elizabeth. Now you must hurry along dear cousin to get yourself even cuter. I'll make sure my dear brother is in the clothes you specifically picked out for him."

Ciel and Sebastian's eyes widen as my expression turned into a smile, and Elizabeth smile widens even more. Her eyes were sparkling as she couldn't contain her fits of laughter. She happily skipped away while Ciel completely died... on his desk.

My laughter broke through the room as Ciel only glared at me. He continues glaring at me but I ignored his glares to start drinking the tea Sebastian gives me.

"Lady Elizabeth is the previous head of family's younger sister. The daughter of the Middleofrd-Marquis family that Lady Francis married into... Also, you cannot turn your fiancee away coldly, so it can't be helped," Sebastian spoke up, cutting the sweet Ciel requested.

"It's not like I became her fiance. I was forced to do it," Ciel replied finally giving up on his sighing while sighing as well. He leaned on his cheek on the back of his palm, and his elbow on the desk.

"...However, today it would be more profitable to obey her and follow her wishes, yes?" Sebastian questioned, "You also still haven't finished the current game."

"Indeed just fill me quickly with dinner or something and then bring it away," I twitch my eye at the word "it", for "it" was meant to be Elizabeth. "I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies."

"...However, it appears that Lady Elizabeth wishes to hold a dance..." Sebastian stops his talking to notice my hold in my laughter, and Ciel looking away to the stack of papers, "Young Master."

"What?" Ciel questioned.

"I do not have proof, but... is it true you do not have dancing instruction?" Sebastian got his reply by Ciel turning the chair all the way around, "It's no wonder. It seems that even if you were invited to a party, you would be a wallflower."

"I'm busy with work. I don't have time to busy myself with games..." Ciel sweatdrop, peeking over at Sebastian.

"I'll take your word for it, but Young Master, it's often said that a dance is a "social" thing. At even and dinner parties and the good grooming has become a must," Sebastian stops his excuses to spin his chair and serve him his sweets, "If you can become an elite gentleman, dancing should be natural. If you were to refuse an invention from a customer's daughter, in his society, your reputation would go down the gutter..."

Ciel got fed up with Sebastian to cut him off throwing the papers back down, "...I get it already! It's fine like this. Who would call for a home tutor?"

"From now on, there won't be any time to call for a tutor. Since just demeanor and pose are sufficient, you will master the basics in one song." Sebastian replied thinking of the waltz.

At this moment, I got out of my quiet, backstage character, to place my tea on the table in front of me to walk over to Ciel. Ciel looked at me confused as I smiled towards him to stretch out my hand towards him.

"May I have this dance, dear brother?" I asked, his eyes widen from the sudden question.

Neither Sebastian nor Ciel knew that I could dance the waltz. Let alone dance at all. Ciel gently grabs hold of my hand. We moved away from the desk to stand in the middle of the room.

"Now, right hand holding my left hand and your left holding my right side," I moved his hand to the correct spot, "Hold the girl's waist firmly Ciel." He does exactly as I say for my expression to soften watching his nervousness, "Put your right foot back while I put my left foot forward. Good. Now, put it back where it was. Good. Now the other foot." We continue doing that simple routine for a few minutes for me to notice his eyes were on my feet. I gripped his hand to have a turn a little.

"R-raven!" He starts panicking as we move in a circular motion.

"Easy now. It is just slow and small circles," I replied to have him relax, "We are just gonna spin softly while doing the same thing as before." He starts moving with the instructions I give. He was following the moves to have it perfectly, "Yes, you are doing it brother. You are dancing." His expression turned to amazement as he looked up at me for my eyes to widen.

We continue moving the dance but the world outside of the dance seems to not exist anymore. The room didn't have any shapes but colors circling around us. Ciel's eye turned serious as all he did was stare right at me. He holds my gaze as the dance continue in silent until a cough interrupted our section. I snapped out of it to look at a slight uncomfortable Sebastian. My face beats red from embarrassment and forgetting Sebastian was in the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sebastian. That must have been uncomfortable you to watch us like this. I should probably go check on Lizzy to see if she needs help. See you later Ciel." I waved my hands goodbye to walk out of the room in a rush.

I rushed to the ballroom hearing the familiar laughter of Elizabeth and a panic Meyrin. Elizabeth has always been a sweet girl and is genius. As her best friend/cousin, she would tell me all of her secrets, fears, and crushes. If only Ciel knew, how valuable she could really be to getting his wish coming true. Of course, Elizabeth wouldn't want him to see that and neither would we want her in our mess.

I spoke up to distract Lizzy from Meyrin, "Lizzy, you look adorable in your ball gown."

Lizzy looked up at me for her smile to widen even more, "Ciel! You look amazing!"

My eyes widen to look behind me. Ciel was wearing his the outfit Lizzy picked up with the same blue color that he wear on more than one occasion. He was wearing a hat too. He looked amazing while I was still wearing the white gown. Ciel walked to my side grabbing my right hand closes to him. He hid behind me from Elizabeth onslaught attack of hugs.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted, "I wanted to give you hug! You're just so cute!"

Elizabeth's face started to blush red shaking her head happily. Ciel's hold on my hand tightens for our cousin to continue shouting and complimenting. Ciel looked like his energy was leaving him.

"Hm? Ciel," Elizabeth spoke up calming down from her happy self, "You aren't wearing any of the rings I gave you. In fact, you aren't wearing any rings."

At this statement, Ciel quickly let go of my hand to look at both of his hands. She was correct. His fingers were completely naked. He was beginning to freak out.

"Where?" Ciel questioned in panic.

He walked around the ballroom, grabbing everyone's attention, and looking for the ring. This ring was the Phantomhive family through generations, since the first Phantomhive.

"Ciel?" Elizabeth questioned walking towards him.

She slowly reached to touch his back. But his eyes were out focus and his breathing was getting heavier. My eyes widen to see Ciel looking at Elizabeth afraid to raise his hand ready to slap her. I moved quickly in front of Elizabeth to have him hit me instead of Elizabeth.

"R-Raven..." Elizabeth spoke softly, checking my cheek.

Ciel calmed down to realize what he has done. He was even more shaken to see the bruise mark that was on my cheek. I touched my cheek to smile at Ciel.

"Brother, without the ring on your fingers. It does not change the fact that you are the head of the Phantomhive household," I spoke softly to rub his head.

His breathing slow down to lean against my touch for his hand to touch my injured cheek.

"Silly girl. Isn't that obvious? I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and nothing will change that," His usual smirked returned and walked towards Elizabeth behind me. "I apologize Elizabeth. This ring was important to me because it belongs to my father. But it is only an old ring."

I narrowed my eyes at that statement. Ciel stretched out his hand towards Elizabeth with the softest smile he can muster and ask for a dance. At that moment, I noticed the warm atmosphere in the ballroom. Many people were dancing while Sebastian was playing his violin. As always, he played beautiful. I walked all the way up the steps to lean against the banister watching their dance. The scene was shinning with sparkles surrounding them. Elizabeth's expression was covered in complete happiness.

 _"But it is only an old ring."_

My soft smile turned into a frown as my dark, cold eyes watched Ciel dancing. His own smile was completely fake. I reached into my pocket, looking down at my hand to see the Phantomhive ring. The reaction of Ciel was something I expected but not to extent that would make him go insane.

 _Idiot brother..._

As soon as the dance has begun, it has ended as quickly as that. Elizabeth sleeping in one of the guest rooms and everyone got ready for bed as well. Meyrin got me undress but I put on the over sized t-shirt. Meyrin left my room with a bow and prepare for her own rest. I waited a couple of moment until I couldn't hear her footsteps.

I twiddled the ring between my forefinger and thumb, walking to Ciel's room.

"Did you contact grandmother?" Ciel ask Sebastian.

"Yes. She will come to pick Miss Elizabeth up tomorrow," Sebastian replied, buttoning up Ciel's night t-shirt.

"Really now..." Ciel sighs disappointingly, "We ended up spending today uselessly."

"Is that true? Were you not sufficiently content?" Sebastian questions with a smirk.

"You're an idiot..." Ciel insulted, rubbing his thumb but notice the ring is gone.

I opened the door for their attention to be on me. I revealed the ring that I was twiddling with. Ciel's expression was that of stunned and amazed.

"Who is the idiot brother?" I questioned, walking to him. "You can fool everyone. You can even fool Sebastian if you tried hard enough. But you can never fool me." I slipped the ring on his thumb, "For we are the same."

Ciel stared at me softly reaching towards me. He hugged around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His arms tighten around me as we both fell on the bed. From this position, it seems like Ciel will not let me go and would ask of me to sleep with him.

I kissed his head and forehead. Removing his eye patch, I kissed his closed eye lid. Ciel pulled back a little to connect his eyes with mine. He removed one of my hands from his shoulders and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"In this entire world, the one person that I can't lie, fool, or lose is you." Ciel said, rubbing my cheek with other hand, "Don't leave my side. Don't leave from where my eyes can't see you. Don't leave my arms tonight."

I closed my eyes to nuzzle into Ciel warmth replying, "Never. I'll never leave these arms."

Sebastian continued watching the twins act in an intimate matter that would be inappropriate for the public's eyes. It is strange to see these twins act but he slowly got use their ways towards each other. The only thing that truly shock him is that his young mistress's eyes turned into a darker shade of blue when feeling negative emotions. And when he touches her, even one strand of her hair, his own body feels hot. He could not understand what is the meaning of this. Could it be because she has not ordered him to do anything since the two years he has been in their life? Or was the burning a warning to him? That something off with his mistress. Or... was it something more? The matter of the burning is not importance because in front of him were his two masters, sleeping in each other's arms. Losing themselves in their own little world.

He covered them with the blanket and blow on the lights that surrounds them in darkness. He stepped outside of the room, closing the door behind him.

 _"I am Earl Ciel Phatomhive and nothing will change that." "Who is the idiot brother?"_

Sebastian covered his face with the palm of one of his hand. He chuckles lightly with his dark smirk showing in the darkness. His two beloved masters. He walked down the dark hallway while holding onto lighted candles.

"Now, I must prepare for tomorrow."

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the longest wait you could have ever had. And I'm so sorry for the guests that review this story. I do read your guy's review and believe me that I am so sorry for my long delay of this song. If I hadn't said on the top, I'm in college now and it is pretty tough.**_

 _ **I'm also working with another creative author on this amazing story. It is a story based on Seraph of the End, so please go check that out. Her ideas are amazing and I'm just the writer lol.**_

 _ **I also want your guy's opinion, I've been thinking of writing a story based on Once upon a time. A peter pan x OC story, but I did that kind of story and not many people were impressed by it. However, I thought of another idea that seriously got to my attention and I really want to try it. If I do that, then I'll have more work on my hands with the story, but you guys know I love to bring my imagination onto paper. So please give me your advice.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Until next time**_


	3. Rescuing Ciel

**RE-EDIT**

 **Hello everyone.**

 **Thank Mizuki Kurengai for being the first person to review this story. Thank you so much for reading my other Black butler story New Life. I apologize that I am not going to write that story anymore, but I hope you enjoy this story even more and for the Sebastian x Oc x Ciel thing. I honestly have no idea, to be honest. I have so many Sebastian x Oc and so little Ciel x Oc. I guess I will know in future times.**

 **For YourBunnyRabbit: I apologize but I am not understanding the question you are trying to ask, but triplets... hmmm maybe. A good idea. If you read my New Life story then I can understand why you ask that because I would get confused too by that. I mean, Ciel's human soul in her body... doesn't make a whole lot of sense does it?**

 **Also, guys, if there are any questions you wish for me to answer. Then please review or pm but if you are guest, I had this issue before, please don't put Guest once you review. If it is not so much trouble, please write down a username in the review so I can identify you as such and answer your question in the next chapter. I would greatly appreciate it. Or put a number on against with your guest. Thank you wonderful people.**

 **To the other guests, thank you for loving my story.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Have a great day.**

 **I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 ** _Rescuing Ciel_**

As we play our games with our guest, the three servants are running around and causing chaos.

"They're quite boisterous," One of the guest concluded. "Somehow, there seems to be a rat in here, too."

"How long do you intend that to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spreads disease around do as it pleases?" Another of our guest question, munching on his sandwiches.

"Shall we let it do as it please? ...Or shall we make it swim?" A Chinese man ask.

"Yes, they always aim for the nine-ball. Will you pass again?" The Madam in Red ask, turning everyone to face us. "Count and Countess Phantomhive."

Ciel put his arm around my shoulder while I lean against his side, hugging his waist. We smirked at our guest as Ciel's hand tighten his hold on my shoulder for me to kiss his cheek.

"We will pass. The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principle," Ciel replied smugly.

"That's good judgement. When will the rat be exterminated?" A guest that is the same age as Tanaka asked.

"Soon, I've already received the ingredients from Clause," Ciel replied to move his stick.

I moved in a more comfortable position that is, regrettably for Ciel, out of his hold. I sat on the chair's side watching the game.

Ciel sighed from not having his hold on me to continue, "We will eradicate the rat that finds its nest after we break a few of its bones. When can I receive the compensation for it?"

"...You vulture..." The elder man insulted.

Ciel's eye became cold and distant while mine became a darker shade that gave the man chills.

"Do you posses the right to insult our crest? You, a bloodhound that can't even catch one rat?" Ciel questions darkly, in irritation.

The elder man grunt his teeth together with an upset expression.

"Too bad. It's a fall. Billiards is hard..." The Chinese spoke up depressed.

"Next is the count or countess. What will you do?" The man with the scare ask, facing us.

Ciel stand up putting his hand on my cheek to calm our self down. Only touch from each other can make the negative emotions disappear like they never appeared before.

"Will you put an end to this waiting game?" Ciel ask, walking past the elder man, "And? When will you be able to prepare the compensation?"

"..Th... this evening," The elder man responded hesitant and scared.

"That's fine," Ciel responded blankly, "Afterwards a carriage will come to pick you up. Please wait for high tea to be prepared." He smirks readying his aim to hit the 7, 8, and 9 ball.

The man clenched his jaw even harder to stare angrily at the my brother.

"Will you aim for the nine-ball with the remaining three-ball?" The man with scar asked.

"Of course," Ciel answers.

"How about a look at the skill of this game's prodigy?" The big man says, laughing.

"'Greed' will destroy your body... Ciel!"

Everyone was smirking as we watched him hit the white ball to knock 7,8, and finally 9 in the hole. Marking him as the winner of this boring game.

"Greed, huh...?"

* * *

Ciel and I walked out of the room with papers in his hand. I hold onto Ciel's hand as we walk down the hallway to see three servants looking idiotic and Sebastian watching them in disgust. Ciel ignored them, however, only focusing on Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" He shouted, getting his attention.

"Young masters." Sebastian walked towards us.

That burning feeling was coming through my body for my hold on Ciel's hand to tighten. He must have notice my hold shifted because he gripped back with the same amount.

"Tonight, Escort Duke Randall by carriage to his mansion. Will you take care of the carriage?" He requested. "Leave tonight's plans open."

"Understood," Sebastian replied with his closed eyes smile, "Then when I finish the preparations for the carriage, I will bring up some afternoon tea to your room. I have prepared apple and raisin dip pie for Today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's baked, so please wait just a bit."

I nodded my head at Sebastian to look at Ciel interrupting their conversation, "I apologize brother, but I must return to my studies. Their is paper work that must be finished for girls section of toy making. Please excuse me."

I kissed his cheek, letting go of his hand, rush off to my study room. Passing Sebastian with warm feeling becoming hot when I was close to him, but slimmed down when I was further away from him. I opened the door to my study room, closing it behind me with a sigh.

"I'm finally by myself. Talk about solitude being heaven on earth," I spoke to myself.

A hand coming out of the darkness was coming towards me. My reflexes were fast to kick the man in the face. He was thrown to the nearest bookcase and a cry of pain afterwards. I walked to my desk, sitting down on the table watching the man grunting in pain and holding his shoulder.

"Honestly, my brother may seem weak and distracted. He is like an open book since his story is shared by half of London."

The man grunted in response as I felt his piercing glare on me but my irritation with this man was rising. His over exaggeration of my kick was compliment but was pathetic too. I'm a twelve year old girl and he acts like the kick was some experience martial arts.

"You are no fun. Now," I complained, sighing. I stared at the man narrowing my eyes to connect them with his fear ones. "what to do with you?"

* * *

"Young Mistress. I have brought the afternoon tea," Sebastian's voice come out, knocking on my study door.

I opened my door with a soft smile on my face, "Is that so? I apologize Sebastian but I'm going to Ciel's study room."

Sebastian tilted his head confused but nodded his head anyway in understanding. He walked off to brother's study room while I looked back at my study. A silhouette of a man facing his back towards me with a grin so evil, it can strike any criminal into submission. And the man that attack me was laying on the floor with an expression of fear. He and the man both disappeared with a dark chuckle. I followed the trail behind Sebastian towards Ciel, but when Sebastian knocked on the door, their was no answer.

"Young master?"

"Brother?"

Sebastian opened the door for the room was scattered with papers, a window opened wide, and a missing Lord. My eyes widen to come to the realization that Ciel was kidnapped.

"This is..." Sebastian stared worriedly, "Ah... How terrible. Now the tea I worked so hard to prepare has become meaningless."

I snapped at that.

"That's what your worried about!"

* * *

I walked through the hallways in an angry huff with Sebastian walking behind me. He was carrying that pie. A pie that wasn't going to be eaten by myself or Ciel. Yet he still carried that with him everywhere.

 _What the hell?!_

"Y-young Mistress! M-Mr. Sebastian!" Our attention was focused on Meyrin running towards us with a single letter, "Just now, in the entrance hall, a letter-!"

"Who is it addressed to?" Sebastian ask.

"Um, it's addressed to 'Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet'..." Meyrin cut herself off by tripping on her shoe lace.

"Mey-"

My own voice was cut off with Sebastian grabbing onto me and pull backwards with Meyrin in the air. The windows were shattered with all of us on laying on the floor. While Mey-rin was on the floor with her blue face. I was on Sebastian, who put one of his arms around my waist. The hot feeling on my back was manageable but I can feel the temperature increasing slowly.

"Oh dear," Sebastian spoke, slowly sitting up with me on his lap.

Meyrin noticed our position for her face to be red and nose bleed appearing. She quickly gave Sebastian the letter and try to remain calm from the scene she saw. Sebastian read the letter with me still on his lap, but thankfully let go of my waist.

"What an undignified invitation..." Sebastian complained.

 _'We've got your employer. You have wht we want. Bring it to white chapel on back's row.'_

 _Seriously?_

Bard and Finny rushed towards in a panic. Asking questions if we were okay. Sebastian smiled kindly to help me stand up by grabbing on my waist again. I softly pushed Sebastian off of me and patted my skirt from the dust.

"We are alright Finny, Bard," I responded to their continuous question, smiling.

"My apologies, everyone, but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?" Sebastian questions.

We all looked at him confused until Sebastian gave Bard the pie and picked up by surprise.

"H-Hey!"

"I shall return before dinner time" Sebastian smirks walking past them.

While Bard was distracted by the pie, Sebastian hold onto me tightly with that familiar burning sensation and ran off in his demonic speed. I gripped on tightly to Sebastian, feeling his smirk directed towards me. I would love to glare at him but the dust heading my way was preventing me to do so. Seconds later, my ears picked up two strange male voice that I have never heard of. Then the shouts of screams were heard later, along with sound of crashing as we stopped.

"It would appear that 'Go Fetch' has failed," A static-like voice of my brother was heard.

My eyes immediately opened from that voice with shouting happening the next second.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BRAT!" Beating from the other end appeared and more shouting from the static sound, "HEY! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONGRELS! HEY!"

"Hello?" Sebastian voice took over finally.

I looked around my surroundings to see that Sebastian and I were on car that was completely damaged. The two males were in panic staring at Sebastian. The car was swaying slightly because half of it was on the edge of a cliff.

"Hello?" Sebastian spoke again, "I am a member of the Phantomhive household... I hope our master hasn't been troubling you." Sebastian voice started growing demonic with a smirk appearing wider on his face, "Is something the matter?"

It was quiet for a bit until...

"Woof."

"Ciel..." I whispered looking at the phone.

Sebastian smirked turned into smile, "I'll come for you soon... so please wait a bit longer." He hung up the phone giving it back to the fearful man, "Thank you for returning the phone. Incidentally, there are a few other things I'd like to hear from you. Is that acceptable? First, your owner's name, lease, gentlemen. Come now. I'm not a very patient person." His face became demonic staring at them even more, "You don't want to end up... like Humpty Dumpty, do you?"

One of the males became frighten shouting, "The Ferro family's Azzuro Vener! He's setting up a hideout north of the east end."

Sebastian grinned softly returning the owners phone back, "Is that so?"

The man nodded vigorously with a smile of relief but still shaking, "We were... o-o-only hired out!"

"Oh, is that how it was?" Sebastian responded in realization to stand up with me in his arms. He covered my eyes and moved my head near his neck, "Then, I apologize for detaining you."

"Sebasti-"

The wind was felt through my hair and the movement of dress had me think he jumped off the car.

"...Enjoy your trip," He said.

An explosion was heard with the radiating heat on my face. Sebastian moved my face closer to his neck so that I wouldn't feel the heat. He removed his hand from my eyes for me to stare at his smiling face.

"Come mistress. We must hurry now. At this rate, we will be late for dinner."

I snapped again...

"Your worried about the most trivial things Sebastian!"

 **RE-EDIT: SO... this is a two part... I'm definitely going along with the manga... wish me luck.**

 ** _So let me apologize guys for this amazing long wait. I have read your reviews and I am so sorry. Every review that comes in, I want to write it but then things got in the way and I couldn't finish it at all._**

 ** _Here is the update on my life; I will be very busy this summer. Work, college, and life. Because of this busy schedule of mine, I think that I can only make updates once a month or one time in every two months. It is struggling lol. I love writing and I have not forgotten about you guys. I will tell you guys if I am not gonna write anymore. But that will be somewhere later, so later in the future._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope all you guys enjoyed this story so far. And if you guys know what I say at the end then..._**

 ** _Until next time_**


	4. Rescuing Ciel II

**_RE-EDIT_**

 ** _So in the beginning of this, it was a two part in one like the episodes. Turns out that there was too much that needs to be written. Especially in the second part. Well, I do hope enjoy and I am having fun writing these chapters now. Re-reading New Life had me realize why I wanted to write it like I did before. Well, anyway._**

 ** _Enjoy. I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rescuing Ciel II**

 _How..._

"I must say... "

 _the hell..._

"what a fabulous mansion..."

 _are we already here?!_

Sebastian was admiring the mansion behind all of Ferro's men were holding guns, surrounding the whole mansion, surveying every nook and cranny so no one can get passed them. What doesn't make sense to me is why there was no one standing at the stairs? They were everywhere but at the stairs. But that isn't the only thing I'm questioning.

 _Why the bloody hell am I still being carried?!_

They finally turned around to take notice of us. All of them were shouting in anger pointing their guns towards us. Sebastian's face took no effect but a calm one that any normal person would think he has an extreme death wish. While mine was tired one from all these guns being point at.

"What the hell's with you?! Where th' hell'd you come from?!" One man questions.

Sebastian acknowledge them, thinking carefully, "You seem to be busy. In any case, is anyone-"

Sebastian was cut off by one of his men screaming, "What do you want, Butler?! Who do you belong to?!"

"Me?" Sebastian question, his lips went up forming into kind smile, "Ah, sorry for the late introduction. I..." The smile slowly turned into a deep smirk with his bang covering his left eye, "I belong to the house of Phantomhive, you see..."

Before he can attack the men, Sebastian set me down the steps. He undid his black tie to cover my eyes again.

"Wah! S-Sebastian! What the-"

Sebastian cut me off by putting his forefinger on my lip, "I apologize mistress but I do not wish for to see this. Please be patient until I finish."

When his hot fingers left my lips, the sound of the men groaning, crying in pain was happening. There were cracks and shots from some parts of the area. The warm feeling of Sebastian's around me and the wind would appear and quickly disappear. All I did was stay still, waiting for Sebastian to finish this. The last crack had the man shouting about his broken arm, then the blindfold was off. He put his tie back on while my eyes adjusted to the new light. I groaned from the bright light covering the sun with the back of my hand.

"Is something the matter mistress?" Sebastian asked.

"I am fine Sebastian. My eyes are only adjusting to the light. If you are done, then can we please head inside and rescue Ciel," I replied back.

"Of course."

Sebastian moves me to walk towards the doors of the mansion. He opened the door but not sooner later, I was grabbed again by him.

"He's here! Fire!"

He grabbed my arm to move me out of the away from the gunshots hitting the door. He threw his tray at the men. Some had their guns knocked out of their hands, some were sliced by the sharp edges of the tray, and the others were knocked down by... a coat rack. Sebastian took out his pocket watch looking at the time.

"5: 34"

I glared at him to struggle from his hold that was still on my arm. He took notice that he still had me in possession.

He sighed, "My, my, it seems like are running out of time. Mistress," I looked up at him. "Will you listen to my plan?"

* * *

As we walked further into the mansion, we run into many obstacles that Sebastian had to attack while he shield or hid me. This obstacle had Sebastian hid me under the table while he was fighting off the men.

I looked around the area to notice stairs and room that men were protecting. The men at this floor had more people then the others we been through. I stared at Sebastian for him to glance at me and nod.

 **"Your plan?"**

 **Sebastian nodded his head, "Yes, from what I gathered it seems like their was more men protecting that door," He pointed up stairs with doors that enter another room. "It seems like I'll either shield you or hide you. While I'm doing so, look around the area to find which sections the men are protecting the most. Once you do, run straight there."**

 **My eyes widen shouting, "You want me to run while they are shooting at us!"**

 **He sighed letting go of my arm, "Mistress, by the contract agreement, I will make sure no harm is to come to you or the young master. Do not worry. I'll protect you before a bullet will ever come close to you."**

 _Sebastian... don't screw this up..._

I rushed out of the table to run towards the stairs.

"Get her!"

Someone shouts with some men coming after me and bullet being heard. I stopped in my tracks staring at the men running towards me. My vision was cut from the men to see the black figure of Sebastian kicking and punching them, along with plates hitting the shooting men.

"Go mistress," Sebastian commanded.

I nodded my head again to run up the stairs. I wasn't worried anymore about the men coming after me or the bullets heading my way. The men were falling left and right. I opened the doors to see a scene that had me enraged. Azzuro was pointing the gun at me. Ciel was laying behind him, back faced to us, bandage by several belts trapping his arms tightly to his side, and blood on floor and in his hair. My eyes narrowed in glare, staring at Azzuro but he found it humorous.

He starts laughing still pointing the gun at me, "If it isn't the young lady, Raven Phantomhive. I am surprised that you appear showing so much skin." He looks at some of the ripped up clothing smirking, "If you are here to beg me for comfort than I cannot deny your desire."

 _Gross... I'm twelve people..._

I narrowed my eyes at him, "My apologize Sir Azzuro but... having a man like you next to my bed makes me want nothing to do but puke my stomach out."

Azzuro glared darkly at me stepping back. He reached for Ciel by the hair and points the gun at his head. The look of pain on his face tighten my heart. Ciel was staring at me the best he can with his breathe and body shaking.

"Be careful what you say, Princess, because I am not afraid to shoot your brother. I'll be taking those goods you manage to get. You wouldn't want your cute brother to have breathing holes in his head, would you? What is then, Princess? The goods that I want or your brother dying?" Azzuro question tilting his head with an evil sickening smirk.

My hand was shaking watching the scene in front of me. He was losing so much blood. My expression soften as I knew perfectly well my answer. I reached for my pocket to grab the item but...

"Raven no!"

Ciel shouted.

Familiar arms wrapped around me with gunshots being heard. I hold on tightly to the owner of these arms and waiting for the shooting to be gone. It wasn't until I felt something wet spilled on my cheek that the sounds stop. My protector leaned against me but his arms were still around me. His breathing could not be heard near my ear. Four men appeared behind us with their guns still pointing at us.

I glanced next to me whispering, "S-Sebastian?"

I saw him flinch slightly.

"Aww, how sweet. Little Phantomhive princess's shining armor saved the day," Azzuro spoke up, "Looks like I'm the winner of the game! And right when he finally found you both... too bad, huh?" I heard Ciel grunt at the same time as more men started showing up, "If you're up against the Phantomhives, the Queen's watchdogs, then even I'll keep an ace up my sleeve. Now, all that's left is to kill you, rape your twin sister to have her bare me a child then I'll kill her. You both will see each other in hell. It'll be absolutely perfect. Though," Azzuro expected Ciel, even more, removing the eye patch to smirk, "You would actually be great for sell to others. Your face will be perfect to bring us more money that we could ever dream. Those perverts will drug you up so badly that you won't feel a thing-"

"Hey," Ciel cut Azzuro off from his long speech, "How long are you going to play around for?"

Sebastian's breathing was coming to my ears. His hand was slowly rising to my cheek and wiping off his own blood.

"I wouldn't have thought that was such a nice place to sleep. Just how long are you going to play dead like a raccoon?" Ciel continues.

"...My, My. The efficiency of guns has been going up recently. It's a big difference compared to one hundred years ago," Sebastian replies, slowly getting up with him holding me in one arm. He coughed off the pistols in his other hand with a devilish grin, "I'm returning these."

He flings the pistols back at killers. He killed them as the pistols went through their heads. Azurro's expression was full fear watching his men covered in their own blood. While Sebastian was standing alive and well.

"Ah... what a mess," Sebastian complains, showing us his tail coats. "My clothes have become ruined."

I glared at him, "Oh... I am so sorry that your clothes are ruined. While I'm here covered in your own blood."

Sebastian smirks looking down at me. The arm that was around me had me move closer to him.

"I apologize Mistress," He leans down to my ear whispering, "But it won't only be my blood that covers you."

My eyes widen at that comment.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

He glances at Ciel commenting, "I must say Master, your appearance is quite impressive. It looks nice and gruesome, not like a bug. It suits someone small and weak like yourself." He swoop up my legs and walk towards one of the chair. "I thought it would be nice to watch you looking that way for a little while." He set me down and begin walking towards Ciel. "...Who's words are you listening to?"

"Stop!" Azzuro shouts. Sebastian flinches stop from the shouting. "I-I-I said stop, dammit. If you come any closer, I'll blow his head off!"

Azzuro tighten his hold on Ciel. My eyes widen to stand up from my spot.

"Hmmm... whatever shall I do?" Sebastian questions, stopping my movements.

"Hurry up already, my arm hurts," Ciel complains.

"But young master. If I come closer, you'll be killed," Sebastian replies.

I glared at Sebastian's back, "You bastard..."

"Do you intend to go against the 'contract'?" Ciel questions, all of us ignoring Azzuro shouting.

Sebastian smirked to put a hand on his heart replying, "That would be unthinkable. I have been faithful servant ever since that day. I would undertake anything as long as you wished it. The sacrifice that was offered... and the happiness you both left behind." I look down sadly, remembering that day of meeting Sebastian. "Now..."

"What the hell are you going on about?!" Azzuro shouts angrily. "You freak!"

A wind ran past me with my high pony tail being undone, and my vision going dark. The pain on my left eye was getting hot. The burning sensation caused a tear of water or blood run down my cheek and Sebastian's fingers running through my long hair.

"Young masters. Shall we teach him the proper way to beg?"

Sebastian removed his hand from my eyes for Ciel and I to stare at each other with our contract eye fully shown.

 **"It's an order! Save him/me"**

Azzuro screams shooting the gun. Sebastian's heat and fingers was gone from my side.

"W-" I looked at Azzuro darkly, "Why.. ain't he dead..."

"Is this what you're looking for?" Sebastian questions from behind Azzuro, holding the pistol. "I'm... returning it." He puts the pistol in Azzuro's pocket, "Please release the master to me. First, would you remove your filthy hands from him?"

Sebastian twirled his pointer finger in a circle to make Azzuro's arm that was holding Ciel twist in an inhuman way. Azzuro screamed in pain, crying. Sebastian picked up Ciel with a smile on his face.

"I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting," Ciel comments.

Sebastian brings him towards me to set him on the chair next to me.

"Wait, dammit. You're just a butler, right?!" Azzuro shouts, holding onto his broken arm. "I... I can't be finished in a place like this. As a bodyguard, I can give you five times, no ten times what you're getting now. ...And liquor and women and whatever you want... so... team up with me!"

I glared at Azzuro while Sebastian breaks the leather holding Ciel together. My focus returned to Ciel untied and free.

"It's a shame, Sir Vener, but... I have no interest in currency made by human hands," Sebastian replies. "For I am... A demon... and a butler..."

"As long as the young masters has the sign of the 'contract'... I am his faithful servant. 'Sacrifice'. 'Desire'." He removed his glove hand to reveal the Faustian contract mark on the back palm of his left hand. "And thus, I am bound to my masters through the 'contract'.

Sebastian smirks devilishly with his eyes glowing the demon color. Ciel and I put our arms around each other with him twirling a strand of my hair. We watched the scene between Azzuro and Sebastian with our contract eye to glow vibrant."

"It's a shame, but..." Ciel speaks up holding onto me tightly.

I smirked watching Sebastian show his demon side to Azzuro.

I chuckle to lean against Ciel's shoulder, "As interesting as you were. It seems like..."

 **"This is 'Game Over'."**

* * *

Sebastian carried Ciel bridal style while I was on his back. The three servants were outside the mansion to take notice of us worriedly.

"Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back!" Finny shouts happily.

"We've returned," Sebastian replies with a kind smile.

"Mr. Sebastian! What happened to your clothes?!" Meyrin asked crying.

"Sebastian! You bastard! I didn't get your instructions at all!" Bard shouts angrily.

"Young master Ciel, Young mistress Raven are injured," Finny spoke up shocked.

The three servants were making a fuss for me to chuckle besides Sebastian neck.

"We just tripped while we were out," Sebastian replied.

"What the hell." Bard complaints, a look that says he doesn't believe us or could be made about the instruction of the pie.

"That big hug is like 'Upsie Daisy'" Finny compliments with a bright smile and sparkles surrounding him. "Looks fun!"

My chuckle started to become in full laughter.

"Finny, you are so adorable." I compliment.

Finny smiled widely to walk behind Sebastian and get me out of his hold, and onto his.

"You look adorable yourself Mistress. It looks like a piggy back ride. That's fun too!" Finny says.

Ciel bonked Finny's head three times to let me go. Ciel hugged me close to him.

"Of course it's not fun!" He shouts, grumbling.

"Young masters," Sebastian grabs our attention, kneeling down to us. "Please forgive my behavior. I have made a grave error as that Phantomhive's butler. How might I ever compensate for it?" He questions having the servants look at him confused. "Today's supper preparations have been left entirely unfinished."

I laughed at that.

"Sebastian, you are so strange."

 **RE-EDIT**

 **Yes! Part II is finished. I must say, I like the manga version better than the anime. It has more details than the anime that kinda makes it fun to write about. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	5. Special Chapter

_**RE-EDIT**_

 _ **Hello everyone! It is so nice to finally write my stories again. I have been so very busy. I was thinking of ideas to update some stuff, college, and work, and traveling. Well, I hope everyone had a wonderful story. I know that I certainly did. I hope everyone is excited about this chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you guys for being so patient, and very understanding. Let's get on to the chapter, shall we?**_

 _ **I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Lilith.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4.5**

 **A Special Chapter**

"Mistress, are you up?"

Raven opened her eyes slightly for every nerve awakening. She curled up like a kitten, refusing to get up. When Meyrin did not get an answer from her mistress, she slowly open the door to spot her lady still in bed. Her big t-shirt riled up slightly, the blanket, thankfully, covering her legs, and her long hair hanging over the edge slightly. Her breathing was soft, still sleeping.

Meyrin walked up to her mistress, gently shaking her shoulder. Raven groaned in response to reopen her eyes regrettably. She took notice of Meyrin's eyes and her frame blocking the sun for her.

Raven smiled softly, surprising Meyrin, "Good morning Meyrin."

 _Raven Phantomhive. The young twin of Ciel Phantomhive and the second master of the mansion. She is 12 years old and is the young master partner in every task. They both governs a grand domain. As well as that, they also act as the company presidents for the toy maker "Funtom Company"_

Raven sat up slowly with a yawn and stretching her soar muscle. Meyrin gave her some tea as her first drink in the morning.

"Sebastian has said that today's tea from the city Assam. Their tea leaves were made so he ordered some," Meyrin states, brushing her mistress hair.

"Is that so?" She questions, "And where is Sebastian?"

Meyrin tied Raven's hair a high pony tail and begin dressing her.

"He was taking care of the young master last I've seen him."

Raven nodded her head in understanding. She looked at her reflection to smile in satisfaction.

 _Unlike her brother, the young mistress does not need an eye patch to cover the contract. For some reason, the contract does not obviously show it like the master. It doesn't make sense to myself or the young master but we leave the matter alone. Master has said he always loved her eyes and it brings him happiness staring them._

"This is perfect Meyrin," She compliments. "Now, let us go eat with Ciel."

As Meyrin does her job. Raven greeted her brother with a kiss on his cheek and sat next to on the table. What surprised her the most was what her brother is telling her next.

"Eh? The orphanage is coming tomorrow and you now told Sebastian?" Raven questioned but sigh at the end. "Honestly brother. If Sebastian was any normal butler than this would be hard for anybody else."

Ciel drinks his tea not looking at his sister replying, "That's the thing little sister." He smirks. "He isn't a normal butler."

* * *

Raven sighs from the breakfast with Ciel and walks around the manor bored. There are days where she gets bored from sitting on her desk and doing nothing but paperwork. Despite her mature attitude, constant work, and cases, she is still a child.

She walked down the hallway to feel something wet on her shoe. Raven looked down to see a trail of wet water towards a screaming door. That scream could only be but one person. She gulped opening the door for Meyrin running to her crying.

"Mistress!" She cries, knocking Raven down.

"M-Meyrin, what in the world-" The young mistress's eyes widen to see bubbles everywhere in the laundry room. "What the hell is all of this?!"

Meyrin cried showing me a box, "This detergent... according to the instruction manual... I'm supposed to put in XXX (30) cups! It's so weird that this happened!"

Raven gently took the box from Meyrin. The box says III (3) but with her glasses... it is no surprising she could not read it completely.

"Meyrin, the box says III (3), not XXX (30)," Raven says, making Meyrin blue in the face.

 _This imp...er... this house maid... The fact that her are already bad is not the problem here at all. What's clearly odd isn't the instructions, but that you didn't even notice it yourself. What is very strange. Why is the young mistress helping Meyrin?_

"Meyrin, please calm yourself. I have told you before that your glasses aren't exactly always correct while reading," Raven scolds the crying maid. "Instead of crying, please clean this mess up before Sebastian gets here. He does have his own work right now."

The house maid stop crying and salutes, processing her duties of cleaning. Raven sighs, getting from her spot to look down at her wet skirt.

"Meyrin's hard work of cleaning up is failure." Raven pouts slightly. "I'll clean myself before it gets worst."

She walks off to a different part of the manor, ignoring the shadow watching her with their red eyes. The shadow looks at the room of Meyrin to see her cleaning up the mess, and rushing to take the sheets outside without her glasses on. The shadow smirks watching this interesting scene unfold.

* * *

Raven changed her dress into a more comfortable one. The skirt wasn't too big for her to be uncomfortable but it helped the light feeling. Her stomach started growling.

"I can't bug Sebastian right now. I think I'll sneak a snack in the kitchen."

Raven walked down the steps, heading towards the kitchen. As she reaches for the door, a huge boom inside with dust coming out from the sides and the door slowly falling inside. Bard was covered in smoke and his hair was in a perm.

"Y-Young mistress!" Bard shouts surprised to see her. "M-My apologize. You see, I sent a new weapon from my home country, but... I can't use little stuff like this!"

Raven chuckled softly, seeing all the dirt Bard is covered in.

"How interesting Bard. You have a strange way of cooking," Raven compliments.

Bard's eyes sparkle from the compliment to get pumped up, "Cooking is an art of course! And Art means explosions!"

 _This idio-... er... this chef... hearing your cooking talk just once is enough. How about making 'food' for a change? Don't you know that 80% of the things you make are charcoal? ...Wait... why is the mistress eating that!?_

Raven takes a small piece of the lamb that Bard overcooked and in her mouth. She coughed slightly making Bard worried for her.

"M-Mistress!" Bard gives her a drink of water.

"I apologize Bard. I try hard to taste your wonderful art but..." She drinks the water sadly looking down, "It seems I cannot eat it. My deepest apologizes."

Bard looked at the Mistress sympathy to pat her back with a small smile on his face.

"Do not worry young mistress. What can I do to get you to smile?" Bard question softly.

Raven sniffles to wipe her eyes gently, "Well, if you can possibly stop the explosives and use normal fire than I suppose I can smile."

Bard gave a thumbs and looked excited throwing the explosive away.

"You got it! One no-explosive, boring, art coming right up!" Bard shouts getting ready to cook.

While Bard was getting everything set up, Raven walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face and no tears showing her eyes. She looked back at the excited chef for her to giggle.

"That's two down. Now, only one left," She hums walking away.

The shadow watched Raven again. This time it was the shadow to look at the chef cooking on normal pots and pans. He noticed that Bard was staring at the explosive wanting to use it but he shook it off wanting the young mistress to be happy. Little did he know that the young mistress is a sly little girl.

* * *

Raven walked outside the garden. Before she can view the scene, Finny accidentally ran over her for both of them to get knocked down. Raven sit up staring down at the adorable boy launching onto her.

"Finny, why are you crying?" Raven consults the boy.

Finny took her to trees that have no leaves on them. It is only empty branches.

"Finny... what?"

"Because it happened a while ago, I forgot that the herbicide sprinkler was broken!"

 _This.. this... this IDIOT! Even though he's a gardener, he has a lot of bad habits. I'm saying that 'you can use both idiots and scissors, but you can't let an idiot use scissors.'_

"FINNY!"

 _Hm? This is different..._

Finny flinched from the young mistress shouting at him.

"If something like this happened a while ago then you must tell Sebastian immediately! Honestly..." She sighs rubbing her head and hand him some money. "Just get something to cover this up. Use as much of this as you can. Your the gardener Finny so please act like one."

Finny's crying face turned into sheer boyish delight, "Thank you so much mi'lady!"

The young lady waved the gardener off but fall on her knees in the destroyed part of garden.

"This is insane. Sebastian seriously has to go through these people every single day. Not to mention Ciel toys with him," Raven sighed heavily.

She stands back up exhausted. The young mistress only expected her day to be relaxing and calming but she was in helping three idiots on her day off. At least, she didn't had to boring paperwork.

* * *

Raven walked around the outskirts of the manor a little longer. She was happy to feel the warm sun on her skin with a slight cold breeze.

"Meow"

She stopped her walk to look down at a black cat with the most beautiful amber eyes.

"Hello there. How did you get here?" Raven knelled down slowly.

The cat hesitantly walked towards the girl, but slowly rubbed her body against the young mistress's legs. Raven smiled softly rubbing the cat ears gently. She sat down on the stairs with the cat relaxing themselves on her lap.

Raven continued petting the amber eyed cat chuckling, "My brother is allergic cats. You are adorable though. I'm sorry little one but I can't take you with me." She kisses the cats nose.

The cat replies with a happy meow and purrs on Raven's chest.

"Young mistress?"

The girl stops her admiration for the cat to focus on the only servant she hasn't seen all day.

"Oh Sebastian."

The cat meows in a greeting to the butler. She looked down at the cat to stand up with the creature in her arms.

"Are you here to see this cat?" Raven ask.

"A yes... I have been a bit stress and petting her relaxes me," Sebastian concludes.

Raven nods her head in understanding.

"Everyone has those days that need something to calm themselves down." Raven hands over the cat to Sebastian but gives the cat one more kiss one the nose. The cat meows in delight rubbing their face near her cheek, "That tickles little one. I hope to see you again."

Raven walks off with a smile on her face. In the end, she didn't notice the smirk of the demon staring at her back.

* * *

After an hour of a walk, she finally decided to walk in the manor but was surprised to see endless amount of sweet in her sight. Statues of an headless sweet riding a horse. The three servants stared at the sweets in surprise.

"You were going to leave all the to us and do this, huh?" Bard started the conversation.

"Is all of this made of sweets, is it?" Meyrin ask amazed.

"Amazing! It's chocolate!" Finny shouts impressed.

Sebastian sighs answering, "The children have been invited to come over tomorrow. This is for them."

Bard crossed his arms "Something for kids took you a long time?"

 **"That's our Mr. Sebastian! Way to go!"** Meyrin and Finny shouts happily.

"But..." Finny stares at the headless chocolate statue "What exactly is the statue of?"

Sebastian walked to Finny looking up at the statue confused, "What?' you say... It's that rowdy character you like the count-"

At that moment, Sebastian realized the head was gone from the statue. Behind the butler, they can feel a dark aura. They all turned around to notice the young mistress crossed arms and anger expression. Her eyes darken as she stared at the statue.

"M-milady..." Meyrin hesitates speaking up, "What is the matter?"

"I think I know who has the head," She concludes.

Raven walked up the steps to her brother's study, seeing the chocolate head on his desk and fast asleep. She sighed exhausted at her brother's insane sweet tooth.

"I swear I question who is the eldest," Raven tiredly explains.

She walks to the window closing it then goes back to her brother to move some strands of his hair out of his face.

 _A selfish master... A mysterious master... being a butler isn't easy but..._

Sebastian stares at Raven. She gently moves her brother in a comfortable position and her touch is so gentle towards him. From everything he experiences today, she still is a mystery that he wants to solve. The more he learns, the more he gets interested.

 _I don't think this is a bad way of life._

"Mistress," Sebastian spoke up grabbing her attention.

She was surprised to feel his body close to hers and that he was trapping her near the desk. Her eyes widen to grab her small hand and kiss the back of it.

"Thank you for your help my mistress. I hope I get to watch more and more of my young mistress."

Raven blushed a deep red, realizing that Sebastian was watching her this entire time.

"You were watching me this entire time!"

Ciel woke up to see the scene of Sebastian on his sister with a red face and holding hands.

"Sebastian! Raven! What the hell is going on?"

"Don't yell at me or Sebastian Ciel! You have explaining to do on why your eating a chocolate before supper!"

While the two twins argue, Sebastian couldn't help but watch them with a chuckle and smirk.

 _My two interesting masters..._

 **RE-EDIT**

 **Everything is changing**

 ** _Until Next Time_**


	6. Jack the Ripper

**Hey guys! Finally got everything I needed to update. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Black Butler.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Jack the Ripper**_

I flinched when a loud bang of my study room doors hit the wall. My doors reveal Ciel and Sebastian smiling kindly behind him. Ciel shows me an envelope with the royal stamp on the seal.

"Let's go Raven," Ciel commands.

I sweat-drop, "A simple knock will do brother."

* * *

 _England's summers are very short. It's the hottest from May to August. People call it 'The Season'. Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events._

"Young Masters. It's been a while since you both last went out, isn't it?" Sebastian ask smugly.

He helped me and Ciel out of the carriage.

"I couldn't care less who sent that letter... I hate going to crowded places," Ciel complains taking off his hat.

"If you didn't care about the letter then why did you damaged my study room's wall with the doors?!" I shouted at Ciel but he ignores me walking inside the building of our destination.

Sebastian only smiled, "But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change." He says in a positive thinking matter. "Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?"

He regards to the other servants but it seems like he is mainly the happy person to get away from them. Considering the three servants are always asking help from him. He opens the door for my face to go blue seeing the peaceful thinking, not happening.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?"

"I can't find them either..."

The room was in a complete mess.

"Madam Red! Lau!" I shouted surprised.

"Why are you here?!" Ciel questions after me.

"Ah, they came back quickly," Madam Red spoke up with the attention on us. "Since my cute little niece and nephew is in London, how could I not come to visit you while I'm here?"

 _Angelina Durless (Nicknames Madam Red). Former wife of Baron Barnett. Works at the Royal London Hospital._

"Hey Earl, Lady. I've heard that many interesting things happen here," Lau replied with a closed eyes smile.

 _Lau. Manager of the English Branch of the Chinese Foreign Trade._

Ciel and I started to feel stress coming onto us in the background. Sebastian gave them the kindest smile he can make, avoiding the fact that he also gets stressed with them too.

"We had no idea guests were coming. I apologize for not accommodating you're earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you immediately," Sebastian bows slight to go get the tea.

We all sat down around the table with teas and food prepared. However, I wasn't sitting on the chair but Ciel's lap stress of these two coming into the house brought my body numb. Ciel was rubbing my head to relax my nerves.

"The aroma is nice. What a unique way of steeping," Madam compliments.

Sebastian smiles at the compliment, "Today's tea is a Jackson's "Earl Grey"

"It's the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference," Madam Red continues her compliments, "Grell, you should follow his example."

"Y-yes..." He responds sadly.

 _Grell Sutcliff. The Barnett Butler._

I glanced at Grell, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Anyways," Madam Red spoke up to surprised us, even Sebastian, rubbing his butt, "No matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome... why don't you simply quit working here and come to serve me!"

Ciel coughed angrily to get annoyed, "Madam Red!" She looks at him apologetically but he decided to ignore this and discuss the issue, "Let's talk seriously now... I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately."

"You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it. However... what are you planning?" Madam Red asked with a smirk on her face.

"This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special- No, I should say, abnormal. That's why "she" is so concerned about it." Ciel replied, rubbing my back in a calming manner.

I lean more on Ciel's side, watching and listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death," Ciel continues to take a piece of cake, "The police and other prostitutes call the murderer... Jack the Ripper. I just wanted to know the circumstance sooner, so I rushed to London, too."

I sweat drop at his explanation. Remembering about the dents in my study room every time he was in a 'rush'. Lau chuckled grabbing our attention.

"The Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched but I'm not interested. However... do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" He questions us.

I stared at Lau with narrowed eyes. His smile only gotten wider, setting his cup down and walking towards us.

"What are you trying say Lau?" I questioned him darkly.

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you... be scared?" He touches the side of my cheek staring at my eyes.

My eyes narrowed in a darker color responding, "You shouldn't ask foolish questions Lau."

"Oh my... Seems like you've seen more deaths my lady," Lau smirks, but suddenly grabs a hold of my wrist and pulls me out of Ciel's hold. "The come take a stroll with me!" He shouts happily.

"Raven!"

"Wait a minute!"

Ciel and Madam Red shouted. Ciel pushed me away from Lau's hold to return back into his arms.

"Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl and Lady, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too. Lau, where is this crime scene?" Madam questions irritated.

"Don't you know, Madam," He responds. "...I don't know the way either."

"You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is?!" Madam shouts angrily.

The two bicker for Ciel and I to sigh.

"Calm down... I know there has to be at least on person that's been to the crime scene," Ciel states. The two guest stares at us confused, "At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on but it's too troublesome for me to ask the police."

"Then what should we do?" Madam questions.

"Earl... you couldn't be..." Lau says dramatically.

"It's bothersome to meddle in this case... but I can find someone who works on this case. ...So,"

* * *

In front of us is a damaged home with a skull on a sign saying 'Undertaker'. The building looks like it is going to crumble at any second.

"What is this place?" Lau questions.

"Why are you both familiar with this kind of place?!" Madam shouts angrily at us with Grell trying to calm her down.

"Because the person young masters knows works as an undertaker," Sebastian replies.

We walked in the building, with the inside being even more creepy and damaged than the outside.

"Undertaker?" Ciel spokes up.

We softly begin to hear laughter echoing in the room.

"...Hi hi... I knew that you would come... Welcome Earl and Lady..." The man coming outside the coffin with glowing eyes shows himself, "Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin..?"

He freaks out Madam, Lau, and Grell staring at him.

Ciel sighs with reply, "I didn't come here to play today..."

Undertaker stopped him from speaking by gently touching his lips. His long silver hair was revealed, his black clothing in full display with a small hat, and the scar across his face. His bangs cover both of his eyes for us to not see the color of his eyes.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look! I can tell what's on your mind," Undertaker says. "Since the earl and lady went out of their way to visit me. I'll certainly do everything I can to help."

"You know something?" Ciel questioned surprised.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea," Undertaker replies walking away. We all looked around to see nothing but coffins, "Why not just sit on top?"

I looked down at the coffins but refused to sit down on them. Undertaker stared at me giving us some tea in a measuring cup.

"Now then, You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance... but this isn't the first I've handled this kind of thing."

This shocked everyone from that small fact.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam questions scared.

"It's happened before. A case where prostitutes were killed," Undertaker replies offering some cookies to me and Ciel. We denied the bone looking cookies. "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common."

We looked at Undertaker in question for him to chuckles with a big smirk on his face.

"I wonder what it could be. I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?"

I flinched from that look. Of course he wants us to pay him with that but Lau doesn't know what the payment really is so...

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, undertaker." Lau compliments. "How much money do you want for this information?"

Undertaker flinched surprised, "How much money?!" He rushed aggressively in front of Lau's face. "I don't want any of the queen's money!" He turns to use with those shinning eyes, "Now then, lady..." I flinched as he grabbed my face to lean towards him. "I only have one requirement... Show me a 'first rate laugh'. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you...!"

He begins to drool for me to panic.

"Don't drool on me Undertaker! Not again!" I shouted, blue in the face.

Undertaker wouldn't let go despite my disgusted face.

"Fu... Earl, Lady, if that's the case, let me handle this." Lau speaks up walking to Undertaker, "The sleeping tiger of the shanghai new year's party, also referred to as my soul! This should satisfy you!" Lau gives Undertaker flowers. "Do you like it?"

Silence...

"It looks like he still won't talk, Lau... It can't be helped." Madam walks up "Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!"

Her appearance sparkles with Grell surprised expression in the background. Sebastian covered Ciel's ears with earplugs in his own while Undertaker covered mine.

"So- because beep beep turns into beep! So beep will also beep! But beep beep beep beeeeep beep beep beep beep"

Silence... One hour later...

Lau and Madam had their mouths covered with an X mark on them. Undertaker chuckles rubbing my head, running his fingers in my long hair.

"You're the only one left, Earl, Lady. I've helped you both many times in the past... Can't you be nice to me just this once," Undertaker comments.

My eye twitched to look up at the Undertaker. He looks down at me with a smirk but I looked away with a hmph. Sebastian walks into view for us to become surprised.

"Sebastian?" Ciel questions.

"It can't be helped," He concludes. "Everyone, please step outside for a moment."

Undertaker surprised me by softly letting me go. The five us walked out of the building staring at it. It was silence for a few seconds until Undertaker's laughter was heard with the building shaking and sign falling off. Sebastian came in with a proud smile and Undertaker passed out on his table happy.

"Please come back in. Let's continue our discussion."

"Come... continue..." Undertaker speak slightly shaking and laughing slightly. "Whatever you want to know is fine... Actually... I've always thought, that there weren't enough... 'guests.'"

"...Not enough?" Sebastian questions.

"Yes, not enough." Undertaker walked up behind me to poke my cheek, "Internal organs, of course." My face went blue from him touching me but the others were in a shocked. "Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research. "

Lau's face went blue when looking at the his tea cup that he drank.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could've give it to a loan shark..." Lau covers his mouth his sleeve disgusted.

"It also could've come from the slums of China." Undertaker teases the angered Lau. "That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore." He chuckles near my ear hugging my around my shoulders. "Because her womb, is gone. Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood. It's made me very busy."

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian questions.

Undertaker smirks widely amused, "The butler understands well, I too feel this way. If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the throat first." The single nails of Undertaker goes onto my neck, "and proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way." He touches the bottom part of my stomach. I can see Ciel's anger on Undertaker for touching me. "From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced. You should've been able to figure that out too, Lady." He pokes my cheek for me to flinch in disgust looking away. "It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him. 'The notorious nobles' -Earl and Lady of Phantomhive"

I slapped Undertakers hands off him and getting out of his hold finally. I breathed a sigh of relief to get out.

Sebastian and Ciel walked to my side but Undertaker got in front of my face again to hand me a letter. My eyes widen seeing that seal.

"Seems like one of the dead had a letter in their hands, address to you my lady," He chuckles darkly.

I snatched the letter away from him to narrow angrily at him. His only reaction was a chuckle and a smirk on my expression.

I breathed to calm myself down curtsy him, "Have a good day Undertaker. Hopefully, we will never meet again. Excuse us."

We finally walked out of the Undertaker building. As we enter the carriage, I collapsed on the chair feeling my soul actually getting out of my physical body.

"r-Raven! Contain yourself young lady," Madam Red scolds me worriedly, trying to hold my ghost body back in me.

I lean against Ciel exhausted saying, "Why is it always me he gets attached too?"

Ciel rubs my head changing the topic. "What do you think after hearing that?"

"I've been thinking... the murderer should be 'an anatomical Expert', but also know where the police are when they commit the crime. The culprit could be taking away the organs for some kind of ceremony or because they're with a 'black magic cult'." Sebastian said.

"The right now..." Madam says in a hurry, "Where do we start from? It's 'The Season' right now. There's so many people gathered at the capital! Not only are London doctors suspects there's also the head physicians that aristocrats from all over could have brought. And not just doctors, students of medical schools could also be the culprit. Like Lau, there are many foreigners that brought weapons. But if we wait a week, 'The Season's' events will be over and many doctors will go home."

"We'll wait until then to investigate," Sebastian cuts her off with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" Lau questions.

"There's no way we can investigate clearly during 'The Season.'" He replies.

"Let's just say we can't investigate clearly..." Madam starts yelling, "shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on the suspects?!"

Sebastian's smirk got even wider hearing her frantic.

"Please wait a moment. As the Earl and Lady of Phantomhive's butler, How could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter?" He states, having Madam and Lau look at him confused and surprised.

Ciel smirked while I only sigh, still exhausted from the Undertaker.

"Then, I'll immediately go investigate and quickly research all the suspects' reports," Sebastian concludes to me and Ciel.

"Wait..."

He opens the moving carriage door to smile at the confused Grell.

"Grell is it? Please drive the horse carriage back safely," Sebastian twinkles with his dazzling face.

Grell nodded his head in fright of Sebastian suddenly appearing out the carriage. He faced us again taking notice of Ciel waving hand motion to 'shoo shoo'.

"Then please excuse me if I leave now."

He slams the door behind him with Madam and Lau rushing to the window to see him nowhere in sight of the busy streets in London.

While they were fusing and Ciel was being smug about our butler. I looked down at the letter the Undertaker gave me. My eyes narrowed seeing that green seal. A green seal always gives me nothing but trouble and more work that has to be done. I stared at Grell's back to see a small blush on his cheeks but was soon gone has his eyes stared back at me. I broke our connection to face the window.

 _This is gonna be fun..._

* * *

"Haaa- we're finally back home," Lau breathes in relief.

We all got out of the carriage and walking towards the house. Ciel and I were holding hands watching the interactions between Madam and Lau.

"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" Madam shouted.

"Calm down Madam Red," Lau opens the door for us. "Let's first have a cup of afternoon tea and rest, ok...?

Lau cut himself off to see the person that they never expected to be inside the house. And not so soon. He bowed from the waist up with a hand on his heart and a gentle smile.

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for everyone for a while," Sebastian greets. Ciel and I walked pass everyone and Ciel giving Sebastian his hat. "Black tea has already been prepared. Today's dessert is a European pear and blackberry buckle."

Ciel nods in his approval wanting sweets more than anything.

"Hold on..." Madam starts with an open mouth expression. "How did you get back here?!"

"What? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first," Sebastian replied with a smile, having them sweat drop.

"By thing s to do you mean, you already created a black list?!" Madam questions impressed.

"No? A list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly? Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time," Sebastian replies like it was the simple thing in the world.

"Hold on, Sebastian..." Madam smiled, "How could you investigate the information of this many people..."

Sebastian smirks to undo one of the scrolls he was holding and read off the list of all these names. Ciel was smirking proud of his butler. Lau was smiling impressed and nodding his head to everything he was saying. I was only thinking about food at this time. Grell was blushing in fascination. Madam... she was so shocked that her face went blue and her hat was going to fall off.

"The aforementioned names are the results of my investigation-" Sebastian finished, "Currently, none of these people fit the conditions to be the murder. Let's have some tea while we chat."

"How did you do it, Sebastian?" Madam ask. "Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her majesty's secret service, right?"

Sebastian glanced at Madam surprised but a smirk slowly starts to form on his lips.

"...No. I'm- a demon and a butler."

At that response, my eyes twitched.

 _And he knows more then he is leading on._

 ** _And cut... RE-EDIT_**

 ** _Wow guys, I've been on my game with the editing. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. I've been enjoying writing it. Now that almost everything is up to date. Wish me luck on the rest. Have fun reading._**


	7. Jack the Ripper II

_**Hey guys. So your probably wondering why this considered a "New Chapter" when you have already read this. Well, I have decided to rewrite every chapter and I did. Finally I am back on track with all of chapter. All of my new stories, except Dawn and Reborn have been rewritten. Enjoy the new chapters. Enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**_

 **Chapter 7  
**

"To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy'. To "have no alibi on the day before the incident', followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic'. There is only one person who fits this criteria," Sebastian explains reading off the paper. "Would be the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber."

We are all sitting in the living room listening to Sebastian. As he continues talking everyone, my attention went to the letter in my hands. The letter from the Undertaker.

 _"Seems like one of the dead had a letter in their hands, address to you my lady."_

The letter was clean with no blood on it. The seal, however, caused my blood boil. If I read this letter then I'm positive that I will not contain myself.

 _These idiots can't do their jobs correctly..._

"Raven... Raven... Raven!"

I snapped out of my staring of this letter returning to the matter at hand.

"Yes Ciel?" I asked, putting the letter back on the table.

"What is that?" Ciel questions staring at it.

"The Undertaker is a very cruel man. A letter from the dead he said. It seems that one of the women that was killed was a tutor of ours three years ago," I replied.

Obviously, that was the worst lie I could have mustered but we don't have time for this. It isn't time for the full truth to be out in the open... yet... I looked at Madam Red in thoughts of the letter then at Grell who was staring back at me. While everyone wasn't able to see his eyes because of his glasses, I saw the craze, insane, maniac look in his eyes. The look of cold, heartless killer only wanting to be entertained.

 _It would seem like I will have to be in the open soon._

Sebastian coughed in his hand grabbing all of our attention. I relaxed back in my seat avoiding the stare of Grell.

"I believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate," Sebastian suggested.

"Madam Red," Ciel speaks up. "Because of this reason, can you think of something?"

Madam Red smirks replying, "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there, and it'll be arranged."

"It has been decided then. No matter what, I must get into that 'secret party'!" Ciel declares.

I stared at Ciel standing up, "Ciel are you sure about this? You can get badly hurt from doing something this stupid. Not to mention, that man is a total flirt and he will not get his hands off of you once he finds you interesting."

Ciel shivers thinking of the horrible image of that man's hands on him.

"My, my, my lady Phantomhive," Lau begins, "From your explanation, it seems like you have investigated this man before."

I glare angrily at Lau, "I can't help that Lau. Before Father passed away, I would help him with his work and there will be days were would have to work with Druitt's for information. The moment he saw Mom, his eyes was staring at her like she was piece of art. It was creepy."

I shivered recalling those memories, rubbing my arms.

"Then all the more reason to put him behind bars," Ciel stated angrily. "There's only one chance."

We made it to party thanks to Madam Red. The mansion is fully decorated and everyone in London, it seems like, has entered. The noises of people voices was driving me crazy because of how loud people can be.

"Such grandness," Madam states. "It really is the last day of the social season."

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable?" Lau questions smiling.

"If he suspects anything it is all over, understand?" Ciel starts. "We're not here to play, so don't let your guard down!"

We all looked at Ciel for him to wear a dress that was in my closet from Madam Red, a huge pink rose hats, and twin tails curled at the bottom. I helped Ciel with the hair since it's the first time I can mess with Ciel's hair instead of him messing with mine.

"SO CUTE! SUPER CUTE!" Madam Red shouts hugging Ciel.

Ciel was caught by surprised while I chuckled. Luckily, I was wearing Ciel's boy clothes but in order for us to not get too suspicious of being twins. My wig has black hair and my outfit was a normal suit that everyone else was wearing.

"Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this!" Ciel shouts angrily.

I continue chuckling trying to help Ciel out of our Aunt's hold and for him to hold onto me instead.

"What? You don't like it? I specifically made that for Raven but she never wears it?" Madam sighs sadly.

"I can see why!" Ciel shouts angrily.

"Oh my, oh my. A lady should not be shouting so loudly!"

We turned around to see the spark of light from his glasses appeared in our vision. Ciel and I sweat drop seeing him in character more than usual. He was in his full tutor form and making the girl's around him blush and whisper happily.

"Well... don't you look..." I try to speak up.

"Sebastian, you..." Ciel says angrily.

"Right, you have to obediently follow instruction!" Madam grins smugly. "Lau's role is my lover, Ciel is my niece from the country-side, Raven is Ciel's butler, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, and Grell can be as he is."

Grell was shocked and hurt but I can't say I feel sorry for him.

"So... why is my role as "your niece"!" Ciel blushed angrily.

Madam looked at him confused tilting her head, "Didn't she tell you? It was your sisters idea."

Ciel looked at me surprised but I try to hold in my laughter. Ciel's angry was getting more elevated. I quickly pat his head looking at him softly and kindly.

"Please understand. You said you would do anything to get close to Lord Druitt and you refused for me to get anywhere close to him. This is the only way I can think of." I grab Ciel's hand kissing the back of it. "My apologizes milady."

This time Ciel's face was even redder moving away from me surprised. He was flabbergasted and no noise from his mouth was coming out. Ciel shook his head after a few seconds of controlling himself and walk into the crowd with the rest of us behind him.

As we walked through the crowds, Madam Red was excited to see Viscount Druitt and Ciel was complaining about this dress over... and over... and over... and over...

 _Now he knows how I feel._

"Think about it this way, at least Elizabeth isn't here," I speak up trying to lighten the mood.

"Wow, what an amazing dress!"

We all stopped for Ciel and I to stare at each other.

"That head piece is so exquisite!"

We all turned around shocked to see a smiling and excited Elizabeth. She was surrounded by sparkles.

"There's a lot of pretty dresses~ so cute~!"

"S-S-s-s-Sebastian!" Ciel fidgets scared.

"M-my Lady, please be quieter!" Sebastian whispers, "Let's go that way first."

Elizabeth turned to us for her eyes to widen at the person's dress behind me, or rather Ciel's dress.

"Ah!" She screamed "THAT DRESS THAT CHILD IS WEARING IS SO CUTE!"

I pushed Ciel and Sebastian into the crowded fields of people, letting go of Ciel's hand. Ciel stared back at me surprised while Sebastian pushed him even farther away from me. The crowd was blocking my view from them then grabs Elizabeth hand before she ran past me. Elizabeth was alert from hold on her, looking at me surprised.

"My apologize madam. It appears you have frighten my mistress, may I ask you to kindly please stop chasing her until she is ready to come to you?" I scold her kindly.

Elizabeth was embarrassed to say the least, but she also felt extremely guilty. She nodded her head releasing her hold from me and walked off with her head down. I will admit that I feel bad for scolding at her but she should know better than to do something like that.

"You must be careful with how you speak. She is appearing you know."

I smirked not looking behind me, "And what will you do if she does appear?"

I turn my head looking at the glowing green eyes of a reaper, black shoulder-length hair, a normal white shirt with black pants and long black jacket. He doesn't wear glasses like any normal reaper and his smirk showing his full white teeth.

"Daren."

He chuckles hopping around me in a little dance, "You know I wouldn't do anything. It's more fun if she does appear. I've been waiting for years to see her once again."

I chuckle at his excitement watching him making a show for everyone. His little dance caused girls to chuckle while others blush at his appearance. He is very handsome, almost at the same category as Sebastian but not quite.

"So..." His chipper voice was gone with a deathly edge onto it. "Is that bastard here?" Daren's glowing green eyes darken staring at me, his face casting shadows. "He is going to ruin everything."

"Daren, you will not interfere unless it is necessary. Besides, it is better for all of them to know sooner than later anyways. I've been keeping this a secret for 10 years anyway," I replied calmly.

His eyes narrowed reaching out towards me, putting his hands on my cheeks. He rubs under my eyelids staring at my face.

"You are truly exhausted aren't you?"

I narrowed my eyes to his amusement. He lean forward kissing my eye lid making the crowd around us gasp and draw all attention to us.

He moved his face to whisper in my ear, "I'll be here when she does show up."

The soft breeze went through my hair and the feel of his warm hands completely gone. I touched my eye lid that he kissed and my cheek then to my ear. Everywhere he touched felt warm and hot but it wasn't a burning feeling. It was a comforting feeling for me. It was the feeling of knowing he is here and well.

"Should a butler of the mistress be mingling with someone else?"

The cold, heartless voice of the demon entered my ears. My heart was racing startled and my entire body shivered feeling cold. I turned around seeing Sebastian crossed arms and staring at me angrily. He grabbed a hold of my hand pulling me into the crowd.

"While you were mingling with someone unknown, the young master is currently discussing with Viscount Druitt," Sebastian stated angrily.

"Ow, Sebastian that hurts," I winced as his grip tighten. "Okay, I understand. Your upset that I was out of your sight for as long as I have and a random person was talking to me, but it doesn't mean you have to injure me. I am also under contract too."

Sebastian stopped staring at me with his eyes glowing angrily saying, "It's because you are also under contract that I have to work twice the amount then paying attention to only one. While the young master loves to give him capture, you seem wanting to do everything on your own. Please stop making me work more than I initially should."

My eyes widen at his bluntness. Well, I'm not surprised he was going to blow up at me. I never really did commanded him to do much nor have I done anything but almost get myself killed. But...

"You know how I am Sebastian and you haven't blown up like this before so explain to me..." I stared at him calmly. "Why are you this angry all of a sudden?"

Sebastian released my wrist his glowing eyes calming down. He rubbed his forehead shaking his head a bit walking forward.

"Come, we must get to the young master. He will be calling me soon." Sebastian stated.

I walked behind Sebastian staring at his back then notice Elizabeth seeing Ciel excitedly, but then look down sadly remembering what I said to her. It will seem like Sebastian's magic show wasn't going to happen but... it doesn't mean people should have some sort of entertainment.

"Sebastian," I sigh for him to stop. "Please put on a show for the audience."

Sebastian smirked grabbing my hand, "Of course my lord. But you will be my assistance."

 _Huh?_

* * *

In the middle of the ballroom he made a ruckus by banging down a cupboard. We both were wearing mask and I was standing on the other side of the cupboard.

"The ball is at its peak, so at this time, may all the gentlemen and ladies watch this magic performance I shall do with this cupboard!" Sebastian persuade the audience. "This is an ordinary cupboard. I will not enter it. After I go into the cupboard, my assistance here will tie it up tightly with these chains and then these swords will be used to pierce this cupboard. After you do this, I shall come out alive for all to see. There is no trick or trap to this. Please watch this rare magic performance!"

Sebastian enters the cupboard for me to chain it shut then stare at swords. I grabbed one sword to look at the audience staring at Lau pointing at him. He grows confused pointing to himself. I nodded then point at the sword and cupboard. He finally got the point to quickly grab the sword and pierce it at the top first. As fast as he can, he pierced all the swords all over the cupboard with an evil glow in his eyes.

He shinned happily at his work for me to unlock the chains and open the door revealing an alive Sebastian. Everyone was shouting impressed at the performance. I cleaned up the swords moving them back to where they are suppose to be.

"That was quite impressive Sebastian!" Madam Red claps impressed.

"Madam Red..."

We remove our mask for Sebastian to put his glasses back on.

"Really! And it was like a mountain of needles too!" Lau laughed happily.

"Even I thought it was a little painful... I did not expect you to aim for my so quickly. Nor did I expect it to be you that my mistress chooses." Sebastian rubbed his forehead.

I looked at Sebastian's forehead seeing no bruise but even I will admit that Lau went a bit aggressive on this trap.

"What sort of trap was there then?" Lau question still smiling.

"YOU JUST SHOVED ALL THOSE SWORDS IN THERE WITHOUT A THOUGHT!" Madam Red shouted.

Sebastian smirked staring at them, "...Did I not say so before? This is not a game, and there are no traps. That's all there is to it."

I clapped my hands grabbing their attention, "Now that is settled and Ciel got to Viscount Druitt. Now we must go after my brother."

I walked forward heading up the steps but Madam Red grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Where are you going dear? Your brother..."

"My brother is at his favorite spot that he seemed to love to being doing," I cut her off coldly.

She back off surprised from my voice. I stare at her for her eyes to widen.

"Let us retrieve my brother Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked bowing down.

"Yes, my lord."

 _ **Okay! So as a reminder for myself, this finished on Volume 2, chapter 8. Sorry guys, I'm following the manga so it is hard to keep track of what I am letting in or what I'm getting rid off. To be honest, I did not want to write this part of the story because I was so bored with it. This chapter wasn't that much to write so I made it my own in a way.**_

 _ **I do apologize if it was all over place. I just really wanted this chapter to be finished. Anyway, I hope you guys did like this chapter. I really did try to make it interesting.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_


	8. Jack the Ripper III

_**Well, I have been sick for a few days now and still in the process of getting better. Sorry for the delay on updates but I am reading other fanfictions while getting better. Currently, my favorite fanfiction in the Kuroshitsuji anime is called**_ _ **"One hell of a Nanny."**_ _ **It is really good so check it out. It kinda inspired me to continue my writing for this story onto the next one. There is a lot more other fanfiction that I'm currently getting into some completed and others continuing. Go check them out.**_

 _ **I also got a puppy to help take care of too. She is so cute and is the highlight of my day every time I come home lol.**_

 _ **I'm also currently discussing with someone about the next chapter for Seraph of the End I've been writing. Please check out that story if you guys are fans of that anime and let me know what guys think of it so far. We are hoping you guys will support us in the story.**_

 _ **Let us continue with the story, shall we? Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 8**

 **Jack the Ripper III**

 _Recap_

 _"Let us retrieve my brother Sebastian."_

 _Sebastian smirked bowing down._

 _"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

The purple halls dim lights pass us with our shadows showing in front to be behind seconds later. My feet began to hurt with my heavy breathing slamming door after the door open to see no Ciel. One door held objects of the highest quality that can be used for a bid. One door held storage boxes that were filled with jewels beyond anything that I have seen before my eyes. Finally, one door held... collapsed girls. They were bind head to toe. Their clothes scattered to some parts of the room, some unknow blood stained on the floor.

"...This is..."

"It seems like the Viscount is guilty," Sebastian concludes.

I tiptoed around the girl to find them breathing but sleeping quietly. Every single one of them sleeping but with what was uncertain yet. However, there was no Ciel in this room. I tiptoed back to Sebastian then ran out continue my search.

"Mistress, what about the girls?" Sebastian ask.

"Ciel is our priority. Then, we will go save the girls," I responded getting agitated at finding nothing.

 _This place is so big... It can't be that hard to find something that looks like a damn auction..._

"...Ciel..." I whispered looking down at the hallway continuing to run. "Where are you, brother?"

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the arm to be lifted into Sebastian's arms as a familiar sensation came to me. The familiar burning was light because of his glove hand touching my covered arm and the wind rushing past us. He was using his inhuman speed once more that my wig couldn't lay secure before falling, revealing my long bluish-black hair. Sebastian had to quickly grab my wig and hold me onto him tightly.

"Forgive me, mistress, but the young master has called."

I only nodded my head holding tightly onto him with my eyes closed to block the wind. Even though I closed my eyes, the lights will past in my closed vision until it didn't anymore. Later, the sounds of punching, breaking, screams, and moaning of pain with thumps to the ground. When it was fully silent, I opened my eyes to see that we were in the auction with Ciel on the center stage, tied, and his contract mark glowing in this dim room.

Sebastian carefully set me down on the ground as I run straight towards Ciel. My hands holding on the bars kneeling to his height staring at each other.

"You look like a bird brother," I commented.

Ciel smirked, "I'm not the raven bird being held by a demon sister."

My eyes narrowed at him with that little comment. I sighed leaning back staring at his form, "At least I'm not a fair maiden that needs rescuing every time they are captured." That irked Ciel but I continued, "but it doesn't mean I will stop saving you." Ciel's eyes widen staring at me with Sebastian slowly walking towards me to break the bars. "Do not forget Ciel that it was not you that force me to make a contract with Sebastian but of my own free will." I slowly helped Ciel up and carefully out of the cage. "As long as you are in contract with this demon, as long as you are alive, I will stay by your side and share this journey with you."

Sebastian unbinds the rope on Ciel then a shiver went down my spine as I felt someone's finger go through my long hair. I stare at the culprit to see Sebastian smirking.

"That was quite a speech mistress. I must admit it was brave off of you to step forward on that day. You continue to surprise me," Sebastian says with his demonic eyes flashing slightly. My eyes widen for him to cough slightly composing himself, "Now, I've already called the police. They should be getting here soon."

I moved his fingers out of my hair and stepped closer to Ciel.

"Then we should not dwell in this place any longer. Even if we stayed, those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hard time," Ciel sighs patting my head.

 **"It's even worse if Scotland yard saw you like that,"** Sebastian and I said.

This made Ciel sweatdrop realizing that he was still wearing a girl's dress, "We...Well anyway, the incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved."

"Huh? But Ciel..."

"How disappointing," He cuts me off.

We heard loud shouts and screams of police having us panic. Without warning, Sebastian lifted Ciel and me... AGAIN. Can this picking me up stupid stuff stop already? Sebastian took us out of the room from who knows where and have landed on a rooftop. I saw Elizabeth's back still attending the ball but he moved before our eyes can connect and back to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

I look down at the heading of the newspaper reading, 'Jack the Ripper strikes again'. Ciel was frustrated beyond belief but it was to be expected so Ciel ordered Sebastian to redo the list that took almost all day and into the storming night. We are wearing our night attire as I watch the storm. Madam Red suggested for us to play with chess to relax but I refused for her to only play with Ciel.

"Raven sweetie, is everything alright?" Madam Red asked concerned.

I turned back to Madam smiling kindly, "I am quite an alright Madam Red. Please do not stress yourself and you two enjoy yourselves while playing chess." I reassured them.

"Raven," Ciel called grabbing my attention. He moved a finger to come towards him which I obliged. I move towards him confused but he ignored my look grabbing my arm and having me on his lap, wrapping one arm on my waist and his chin on my shoulder watching the game. Ciel moved his piece ignoring the fact that Madam Red was yelling at Grell for the horrible tea.

"That butlers of yours, whether he's capable or just a workaholic..." Madam Red strikes up a conversation staring at Sebastian writing down a list from Ciel's order. "that's not much?"

"This is nothing," Ciel replies moving his piece again.

I lean against Ciel watching the game seeing his move.

"Since he's so capable, you should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead," Madam Red stated moving her piece.

Ciel's grip on my waist tighten for my hand to land on his and use my other hand to rub his hair.

"That is our 'power' and 'hands and legs'. Sebastian is merely one of our chess pieces. It is not possible to move the chess without us, the people behind it. If we won using a free moving piece, that would not be to our credit," Ciel takes one of Madam Red pawns, "The one who gives the order will always be the masters. Without our command, he will not make a move. But the difference between Sebastian and chess piece is that..."

"He can go against even rules in this game," I spoke up.

Ciel chuckled with a slight smirk on his face holding onto me. He rubbed his cheek against mine, having his hair tickle my skin. He tangled a lock of my long hair which frustrates me because I was practically sitting on my hair.

"You both should..." Madam looked at the storm sadly speaking to us, "Apart from being the watchdog of the dark side of society, have another way of living. Sister... your mother would have wanted that too. But you two insist on returning to this dark side of society... You both want to take revenge for my murdered sister?"

I felt Ciel flinch behind staring at him. Ciel's eye narrowed avoiding all sorts of emotion staring at Madam.

"Sister would have not... We would not have wanted you two to be like this..."

"I... never thought of taking revenge. Even if I took revenge, the dead would not come back and I would not gain my satisfaction. Whether it be to avenge or take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just pretty words and merely a show of selfishness," Ciel replied cutting her off. "I did not do this for the name of the Phantomhive family. I did it for myself! I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family... experience, as I did..." Ciel moved my body so my legs were on his other leg. "...the same feeling of making Raven cry with every filthy eye staring at her... the humiliation and suffering."

At that moment it was checkmate, Madam Red rubbed our eyes thinking of us as if we were like her children. Then Madam Red looks at me with her gentle smile moving her forehead closer to mine.

"My little bird, you've always been the person to stay by Ciel's side. Always protecting and watching like a bird. Do you also wish to follow the same path as him?" Madam Red asked.

I smiled touching her hands that were on my cheeks, "I do, my red Auntie. Till the day my time is up, I'll stay beside my brother's side."

Madam Red kissed my cheek and Ciel excused us for tonight. Ciel walked to his room pulling in there with him. He surprised me by pushing me on the bed and for his head to rest on my lap. He sighed in irritation and exhaustion for me to chuckle and rub his head.

"Ciel, I've been thinking..." I spoke up for him to respond with a 'hmm'. "What if you have been looking at it completely wrong?" This caught his attention. "What if the person we have been trying to catch is closer to us? Someone who we can touch without truly knowing."

Ciel stood up looking at me confused ready to respond but stopped with Sebastian opening the door. He sighs running his fingers through his hair.

"What is it?" He questions.

"I've considered various possibilities but it seems apart from the Viscount, no one else could have been involved..." Sebastian concludes looking at all the papers.

"Then change the condition of the investigation, right? The incident yesterday had nothing to do with the Viscount-"

Ciel stops his speaking turning to look back at me. His eyes widen finally catching on to what I have been saying. I chuckled getting off the bed twirling a bit in my nightgown.

"Raven, you... but how...?"

I smile staring at Ciel with my hand behind my back, "Your not the only one who has been doing research, Ciel. Besides, Sebastian isn't just your pawn remember." Sebastian's eyes widen seeming to catch on at what I know. I continue chuckling walking to him removing the eye patch slowly. He intertwined his fingers with mine moving my bangs slightly as our contract eye glow. "Come... big brother. Let us put this game into checkmate."

* * *

Ciel and I shiver in the cold leaning against a wall that was the only entrance to the next victim house. We were wearing normal, considered commoner clothes, in the public eye.

"so cold..." Ciel complains. "Even if this is a poor area, and even if my normal clothes attract attention, the clothes you both are wearing now are not enough right? And it looks like it's about to rain too," Sebastian comments stating the obvious.

I shiver consistently staring at the window of the victim's house. The light was lit but there was no sign of her walking around in her house.

 _Wait... the room is lit but you can't see her?_

The rain has begun to pour on us as a realization hit me. Without telling them or explaining myself, I quickly rushed off to the house with them shouting my name in surprise. There I slam the door open watching the killer with a big weapon, the victim staring at me in fear reaching for me, then...

The sound of skin piercing with blood being splattered in front of me, covering the front of my shoes. The scene before me was something to see at the warpath.

"Raven!" Ciel shouted, hearing his footsteps coming closer.

"Don't come closer, Ciel!" I screamed for the footsteps to stop.

The scene before me was truly horrible. The look on her face as she reaches for me with sheer terror to slowly lose the life in her eyes. You can truly tell that she is gone. My gaze slowly looked up at the culprit for them to walk forward while I stepped back. The culprit's face was hidden but their bloody hand reached out from in the shadows. My whole body was in shivers watching him coming closer and closer until his face was finally revealed.

"Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian spoke with venom in his voice coming up behind me.

He grabbed my shoulders walking backward slowly away from the scene.

"N...No, this is... I heard cries and when I got here it was already..." Grell tries to explain.

"Already... what? My mistress witness you killing that woman. She saw her last moments of death as well. Can you honestly tell me that you are not the culprit? Isn't it enough? Please stop the act. I must say it's the first time I've encountered a 'human-like you'. Didn't you act so convincingly?"

I look up at Sebastian's way of talking to Grell seeing his smirk. The sound of high pitch chuckle had me turning back to Grell seeing his crazy stare and sharpen teeth.

"What the hell?" Ciel spoke up, coming to my side.

"Is that so-?" Grell starts his transformation in the only form that I would know most of. "I'm an actress~ and a top rate on, at that! But aren't you the same, 'Sebastian'?"

"This is the name the young masters gave me, I still am 'Sebastian'... at the present," Sebastian states having me narrow my eyes at him.

I moved my shoulders out of his hold wanting to be released but he looks down at me with a raised eyebrow confused.

"Oh, the role of a faithful dog! Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice. Then allow me to reintroduce myself, Sebastian... no... Little Sebast~." Grell's voice becomes high pitch and his appearance turns to more confidence and flamboyant. "I am the butler of the Barnet family, Grell Sutcliff. We're both butlers, so hello~" He blows Sebastian a kiss making all of us shiver with disgust. "Ah, I can finally appear before you in my real form! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without makeup? Hehe."

"W-Well, d-don't you look different..." I try to speak up despite my disgust for the upcoming interaction.

Grell looks at me with an all-knowing smirk making me irritated. He chuckles twirling around slightly giving us a first rated show of his new appearance.

"I wanted it to be a grand entrance for you milady. However, you appear too early before her proper sentence of death."

"She was too young to die! You know that she wasn't ready to die and you call yourself a reaper!" I shouted at him for his smirk to widen.

"A reaper?" Ciel question staring at me.

This caused me to stop myself from talking covering my mouth with both hands and looking away.

"Raven," Ciel calls out to me, narrowing his eyes but I didn't look back. "You're not telling us something. How do you know what he is? You knew about the true culprits behind this case but for how long did you knew?"

I was shaking continuing to look away from Ciel. This caused Grell to laugh happily grabbing our attention as Madam Red came out of the house.

"Yes Raven, please tell us how you were able to find out?" Madam Red spoke curiously, crossing her arms.

It was quiet for a few minutes with everyone staring down at me. Some were suspicious while others were grinning from ear to ear excited.

"Undertaker..." I spoke slowly, "The culprit would cut their stomach and have them lose something that matters to them. No culprit could think of an idea towards women that didn't want to have children. So then, the discussion of doctors came up and we searched." The scene of the carriage about Madam Red saying she was a doctor. "When you said that you were doctor too, I began to think that what if it's a woman doctor." The scene of Sebastian talking vigorously fast with his finding while I went to a different room. "I began my research on woman doctors London but they all had no motive." The scene of Madam Red connecting her forehead with mine. "Little bird... you only call me that when it feels like we are having a special moment. Like a mother and daughter. Then I realized... you could never have a child but the prostitute woman that do not wish for children... you grew jealous and angry so..." The sounds of Grell slicing the culprit's body regain in my ears having me look down in distaste. "And no ordinary human could have done this alone..."

"How unfortunate... My cute nephew... my adorable niece... my... sister's child... If you hadn't discovered this, we would have played chess together... However..." Madam Red looked at us crazy shouting, "I'M NOT GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!"

The sound of vibration headed and flash of red came to my sight but arms around my waste seconds later appeared. Sebastian moved me out of the way to be held by Ciel and for him to catch Grell's weapon, a Chainsaw.

"Wha... what is that?!" Ciel questions.

"In order to capture souls, all death gods have their own tool. I've only seen this sort of thing for the first time... Its name is... 'Death God's Scythe'. That death god's scythe is really a troublesome thing," Sebastian explains putting an arm in front of us for protection.

Ciel holds onto me tightly glaring down at Grell.

"A regular scythe is so old fashioned, don't you think? The one I'm using was specially made to order. This 'death god's scythe' I'm using will play a duet with the soul's last moments! Of course, I guarantee it's first-rate! This is a tool used by the gods able to slice through anything! I really wanna do some vigorous exercise with you~" Grell flirts with Sebastian

"Can you not say such revolting things? And I'm working too..." Sebastian complains.

"Mmm... you're so unfun! This part of you, I can't take it anymore, little Sebas~"

I look up at Ciel tilting my head, "Little Sebas~" Ciel shrugs his shoulders.

While those two are it with each other, I glance behind me to spot a silhouette of a man. Their weapon safely secured on their back and a smirk growing wider and wider as every pacing seconds past.

 _I guess he's excited..._

 ** _Annnddddd we will stop it there. Sorry, this is a lot of talks and not enough action but in the next chapter, there will be._**

 ** _Anyway, I'm super tired and I'm just happy that I got to upload this finally. I hope you guys enjoy._**

 ** _Until Next Time_**


End file.
